Skeletons In My Closet
by RosePetalDreams
Summary: Kurama's birthday sets off a chain of events within the group. Hiei comes to claim a promise made when they first met, a promise that Kurama is anything but willing to own up to. Lives will change forever. HieixKurama Yaoi Lemonyness! Beware the rating!
1. A Meeting of Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used here, with the exception of Cian. This is also rated M for all the smut that will eventually come. This is also yaoi, which means lots of boy on boy action. You have been warned!

CHAPTER ONE: A MEETING OF FRIENDS

Kurama flopped on his bed and buried his face in the softness of his pillow to muffle the scream of frustration that ripped out of his throat. There would be no need to worry Yusuke, who waited downstairs, ready to pounce on him and ask him about every intimate detail of his life. Kurama summoned the last of his strength and pulled himself together, forced his jumbled thoughts to be coherent. It simply wouldn't due to lose his mind now. Kurama moved in to the bathroom and gazed at himself in the mirror. Everything appeared the same, so why did everything _feel_ so different? Kurama shrugged it off as he made his way downstairs to his waiting guest.

Yusuke grinned. "So fox-boy… Do you have any plans with Hiei tonight? We saw him over at the temple and he told the hag that he was spending the week with you." His eyes gazed around the otherwise empty house. "Did he run off already?"

Kurama sighed. "No, he said that he was going to the market to pick up groceries for me. He was oddly insistent on it in fact." Emerald orbs gazed straight through Yusuke's front. "What's going on?"

Yusuke gaped at him with an open mouth. "Are you that thick that you don't realize what day it is? Seriously Kurama…"

"It's Friday."

"Yeah," Yusuke said with a roll of his eyes. "And what date is it?"

Kurama's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no…"

Yusuke gave a mischievous grin. "Oh yes. I can't believe the shrimp was actually smart enough to outwit the great Yoko Kurama." He snickered. "Wait till you see what's coming! I bet you're going to die of a heart attack." He wrapped an arm around Kurama's shoulders, not at all discouraged when it was shrugged off. "Anyways, I was assigned with getting you out of the house for awhile. The shrimp will kill me if I don't."

"Where are we going?" Kurama questioned. He raised an eyebrow at the annoyed look that Yusuke gave him. "Well, I do need to know what to wear. I can't go out wearing what I wore to work."

"Hmm… Wear something sexy."

Kurama trudged up the stairs and back in to his bedroom. He glanced at the bed but resisted screaming again. That'd come later. His thoughts raced as he shuffled through the slim selection of 'sexy' clothes that were in his arsenal of clothes. Of all things when shopping for a wardrobe, sexy had not been in his thoughts. This day was dreaded, one to be ignored rather than celebrated. "What does it matter if I'm another year older?" Kurama murmured to himself as he changed from his jeans and white button up shirt to leather pants and a black tee-shirt. Both hugged his figure and Kurama knew that the tee-shirt would ride up if he danced to expose a line of stomach. He placed his hair in a high ponytail and wandered back downstairs.

Before he could protest, he was dragged out of the house. He didn't even have enough time to lock the door before Yusuke was pushing him in to the passenger's seat of a car and hopping around to drive. The drive wasn't long and then they parked. Kurama followed Yusuke across the street and in to a booming club. Kurama cringed at the thought of having person after person rub their bodies against his in a sensual dance. Half the time, he didn't touch himself as intimately as some of the dance partners in the past had.

Three shots of whiskey later, the dance floor wasn't looking so bad. Another shot of whiskey, and Yusuke wasn't looking so bad either. Kurama leaned over and draped an arm over his friend's shoulders. "I don't drink often," Kurama yelled over the noise. "I think I'm getting drunk." He laughed at that before sauntering on to the dance floor. Yusuke just shook his head at the crazy fox.

Kurama leaned and swayed to the beat of the music, found himself dancing in a way that he never thought possible. Dancing the way he would have danced if **he** was here dancing with him. As if on cue, strong arms wrapped around his waist and fingers trailed their way up the bare expanse of stomach Kurama had exposed. The fox turned, almost expecting to see crimson eyes glaring at him. Instead, Kurama had to look up to meet blue eyes so pale that they looked as if they had been carved from ice.

"The name is Cian," the man yelled over the noise. His hands ghosted down Kurama's lithe body and rested at his hips. "Care for a dance?"

Kurama's lips twisted in to a smile. "I'm Kurama," he called back before turning around again and continuing to dance, this time with hands wandering over his figure and guiding his hips in to a movement that matched the beat.

Cian leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You're a fox."

Kurama smirked and arched his back, purposely grinding his backside in to his partner's groin. "You would not be the first to say that."

Cian laughed. "No, I don't mean that you're playing hard to get. I mean that you **are** a fox. A fox demon, correct?"

Kurama's movements stopped all at once. He froze. "What are you then?"

Another bout of laughter. "I prefer to keep you guessing, fox." He slipped a piece of paper in Kurama's back pocket before he walked away and allowed himself to be engulfed by the crowd.

Kurama watched his retreating back before fishing the paper out of his pocket and gazing at the phone numbers. He made his way back to Yusuke. "Are you done getting me drunk?" he questioned. "Shall we make our way back to the inevitable torture that awaits me at home?"

Yusuke just sighed and led the way back to the car. He drove home, almost keeping his temper in check. Almost. "You could show a little bit of appreciation you know?!"

Kurama glanced at him before staring out the window. "Yusuke, I think you've misunderstood me. I'm grateful to have friends that want to celebrate such a trivial thing as my birthday. I'm happy that you all care. However, I want the day itself to be ignored. You'll soon discover why."

The house was crowded when they arrived, though the lights were out. The attempt at surprise was futile, really, but Kurama was a better actor than most gave him credit for. He mingled with guests as he wandered through the crowd, always with a smile planted firmly on his face. No one would ever guess. The smile turned genuine when he escaped to the kitchen where his entire group of friends lay in wait for him. Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina, and Keiko all stood in a circle chatting, though Hiei was more or less just standing there. All eyes turned to him as he walked in.

Kurama put his hands on his hips in a playful manner. "Now, just who is going to clean up this mess?" he teased. "And half these people I don't know. Who was in charge of the guest list?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled sheepishly. "Well," Kuwa stared. "We just sorta took your class schedule…"

"Bribed the secretary in to giving us the a list of everyone who was in the same college classes as you…" Yusuke muttered.

"And then went down the list," Kuwa finished.

Kurama laughed. "Then you're in charge of getting them out. I appreciate the effort everyone, but I'd rather just have a close gathering with my best friends." His eyes sparkled as he smiled.

Hiei found himself intoxicated by those green depths. "Fox, stay in here and let the oafs sort out their own mess. I told them you didn't want anything extravagant."

The others in the group shot each other glances and rolls of the eye before wandering out to break up the party that had really begun only a few minutes after Kurama had left the house. Kurama moved further in to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, turning that smile on to his best friend.

"Thank you Hiei, for attending. I know how much you hate being surrounded by a large number of humans." Kurama's voice was soft, contemplative. "You didn't have to come."

Hiei's eyes were hard as rock as he turned his crimson glare on to the fox before him. "There was no way I was going to miss this day. You have a promise to uphold fox, and I won't let you forget it."

Kurama opened his mouth to protest but closed it without a word as Yukina came wandering in. She melted his anger with a graceful smile. "The house is all cleared out now Kurama. The boys are cleaning up most of the mess." She grabbed his arm. "Now, go to the living room and wait for me to bring out your cake. I made it myself."

Kurama gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So sweet of you Yukina. Thank you." He shot Hiei a glare before going out to the living room. A quick scan of the room told him that nothing was broken, missing, or stained. Good. The way that his friends scampered out of the room braced him for what was to come.

Moments later, the group came out. Yukina balanced a cake. Yusuke was clinging to paper plates and plastic forks that he set down upon the table. Last of all came Kuwabara, balancing a tower of gifts. The group circled to him and he thanked the gods that he was spared the torture of them singing to him. Especially Yusuke. The cake was cut and served. All the while, the group chatted away. Hiei, as usual, stayed silent as he watched the fox. He watched how his body remained tense almost as if he was poised for a fight. He watched how the others didn't seem to notice that his smiles and his happiness were all fake. Hiei didn't doubt that Kurama enjoyed their company and was happy to see them. No. He was just too distracted trying to figure out a way out of a deal **he **made. It annoyed Hiei, put him on edge.

Kurama finally managed to eat his cake past the nervous lump in his throat and then a present was thrown at him. He caught it with one hand and looked up to glare at the giver.

Yusuke stuck out his tongue like a child. "Open it."

Kurama did and was pleasantly surprised to find a small box of seeds. As he examined them, he found he could name them all, recognize all the rarity that was before him. "Yusuke," he gasped. "I've been searching for some of these seeds for years. Thank you."

He set the box of seeds down gently before launching himself at his friend and hugging him. Yusuke patted him once on the head before shoving him back on to the couch. "Yeah, yeah. It was nothing," he grumbled. "Keiko found one."

The woman at Yusuke's side giggled a little at that. "Well, it just dropped out of nowhere and landed in my coffee. Yusuke recognized it right away."

Yukina came out with something behind her back. A wind chime made of stained white glass and tiny tear gems. Kurama gasped. "Oh Yukina, this is lovely." He smiled up at her. "This must have cost you many hours of work."

"I had help at the temple," Yukina smiled in her usual grace. "Happy birthday Kurama."

"The hag didn't want to tell her that she helped," Yusuke muttered. "Probably thought it'd ruin her reputation or something."

Kuwabara's gift was a delicate watch that fitted Kurama's personality, style, and small wrist. He too, received many thanks. He just shrugged and said that it was the least he could do.

All eyes turned on to Hiei. As the green orbs locked on to him as well, he shifted in his seat. "Kurama, I couldn't think of what to get you."

Kurama smiled. "Really Hiei, don't worry about it. This is too much already."

Hiei silenced him with a glare. "You didn't let me finish fox. So I went to your ningen mother, got roped in to drinking a pot of tea by myself, and then she gave me the information I wanted. She told me that you wanted this." He tossed the fox a book and watched as his face lit up.

Kurama's eyes brightened as he gazed down at an ancient copy of his favorite book. It was old, first edition, and the pages were yellow around the edges with age. It was perfect. "Hiei, I love it."

An hour later, the party broke apart and all that was left was Kurama and Hiei. For once, nagging Yusuke had paid off in the end. The house was just as clean as he had left it in. Unfortunately, this was the one time he didn't want his nagging to pay off. Now, there was no distraction to delay what was to come.

Kurama felt like screaming again but instead he rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. When he turned, he met a pair of crimson eyes. "Hiei…"

"It's time for you to keep your promise fox," Hiei growled as he neared the fox.

Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know that not a lot went on, but it all leads up to more action. So, please review as you deem necessary, and try to at least be decent. Also, a reminder: I'm not just writing for the hell of it. I'm writing for you guys too.


	2. Ghosts That Haunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Cian. This is rated M for the smut that will come, among other things. I warn you now that there will be times where language (blame Hiei) will be less than civilized. Again, smut and yaoi and that is all the warning you get.

CHAPTER TWO: GHOSTS THAT HAUNT

Kurama felt like screaming again but instead he rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. When he turned, he met a pair of crimson eyes. "Hiei…"

"It's time for you to keep your promise fox," Hiei growled as he neared the fox.

Kurama sighed and turned away from his friend again, gripping the counter as tightly as he could. "Hiei, I need more time."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he glared at the fox's back. "I've given you more time. Years of time!"

"And haven't I always paid the price you asked?" Kurama whispered. "I've kept your secrets better than anyone else could."

"Yes, but I've also given you years of time to yourself for your silence. As for everything else you do for me, fox, that was your choice. I don't ask to be housed and fed while I'm here. I especially don't ask to be shoved in a bath or stitched up either." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Time is up."

"No."

"Repeat what you told me then fox. I want to hear it out of your mouth," Hiei growled. "You said it once now say it again."

Kurama sighed and gazed out the window that was over his sink. "I was merely a child when we first met, not even adolescent, though I was getting close to that age. After we became friends, closer than I thought possible, I promised…" He shook his head as he trailed off. "Hiei, this ridiculous."

"Say it!"

"I promised that if I did not find someone to share my life with, a replacement for Kuronue, by the time I reached adulthood, I would agree to share it with you. As a mate." Kurama choked out the words and gripped the counter again.

"And?"

"Then, when I turned eighteen and you granted me two years for my birthday present, I swore that if I ever had to fulfill my promise to you, I'd also…" Kurama closed his eyes. "Bind myself to you in every possible human way before binding myself to you in every demon way." He shuddered as the words were said.

"And?" Hiei pressed.

"And last year, I told you I loved you," he whispered. "We agreed that nothing would change and that I had one more year to make up my mind about what I wanted. In that time, I was supposed to tell my human family everything and prepare to depart to Makai with you."

"Yes," Hiei snarled. "And instead, you decided that you could not be satisfied with your degree in business and that you wanted a degree in horticulture as well. So you started college, you got a different job, and then you bought this house."

"I thought you liked this house," Kurama muttered.

"I do, but as a place we can use when I'm forced to come with you to pay visits to your mother. You didn't end the life you have here Kurama. You started a new one."

"I see why you've been glaring at me all night." Kurama forced himself to loosen his death grip on the counter to turn to his friend. "I still want more time."

"I told you last year fox, that you wouldn't be granted one more year."

A small smile graced Kurama's lips. Oh, he would teach his friend that foxes were not so easily captured, even by their own words. "If I join you now, it will create more problems when you take over. I did hear that it was scheduled to be soon. Within the year." He played with a strand of his hair as if the conversation were no longer important. "And it is always easier to hand over power to another leader, rather than another leader and his gay lover."

Hiei snorted. "Like I care. I'm going to get what I want regardless."

Kurama glanced at Hiei, careful not to let his smile falter. "I'm sure it'd take more convincing that you're ready to take over Alaric if it involved me. The great Yoko Kurama is not a name that anyone wants tacked on to their leadership system."

Hiei stayed silent. He recognized the plot for what it was, but the wily fox made a point. The last thing he needed was more difficulties.

"I'm not asking for another year Hiei. Even if I agreed to all of this now, it'd take that long for me to get everything in order to leave. You may not understand this, but quitting my job requires advance notice, not to mention my family." Kurama moved forward and brushed his lips across Hiei's jaw. "Please, just until power in Alaric changes hands."

Hiei found his thoughts jumbled together, his mind unable to concentrate as Kurama's lips ventured lower on to his neck. He grabbed a handful of red hair and used it to pull the face away from him. "Three months fox. No more."

"Thank you." Kurama moved to back away but instead found his hair still captured by Hiei's grip.

"I need you to make good on your word. The last agreement was not bound in blood. This one will be." He yanked the hair and brought Kurama down. Sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Kurama groaned at the dominance the smaller demon conveyed but his pride did not allow him to give in as easily as he wanted to. He fought back, a war with their tongues. After only seconds, Hiei won. Kurama roped his arms around Hiei's waist and closed his eyes. It was like experiencing the euphoria of a first kiss all over again. The memory of any lips on his but Hiei's was replaced by this. His sexy demon kissing him as if the world would end tomorrow. Hiei smirked around the fox's lips and bit down on his bottom lip. It had been begging to be bitten and bruised since the moment they met. Hiei pulled away with a chuckle when he heard the fox gasp.

"You should have gotten laid more often," Hiei smirked. "To get so excited over a kiss fox. Even you should have better control than that." He turned away from the glare of the fox and grabbed his cloak.

"You aren't staying?" Kurama questioned, putting a hand to the injured lip. The hand hit the drop of blood on his lower lip, as well as the pout that his lips formed in to at the thought of Hiei leaving. No need to let him know what effect he had.

"No. If I expect you to get everything done in three months, I'll at least live up to the same deadline. Of the many things I am, fox, hypocritical is not one of them." He walked out the door.

Kurama sank to the floor of the kitchen, torn between horror and happiness. Happiness that he had been kissed by **him**, after waiting for such a moment for years. Horror that he was actually being held up to a promise he made without thinking more than a decade ago. With a sigh, Kurama hoisted himself from the floor and began to pace. Of all demons, Yoko Kurama _should_ be able to find a way out of this. Should. But with only three months of time left on his hands, the chances weren't looking so good.

Kurama reached in to the back pocket of his pants and smiled at the name and number he saw scrawled upon the paper. He picked up the phone and dialed.

" This is Cian," the rough, but silken, voice answered after the third ring.

"It's Kurama."

"Ah, yes. The half drunk fox at the club," came the reply and a chuckle soon followed. "Did you get home alright?"

"Yes, I was at a club with a friend of mine. He drove me home. That's not why I called." Kurama began to pace the room.

"So why did you call then?"

"Tonight, you didn't exactly see me in my best condition. I know that first impressions are usually correct, but I don't think you got the right one with me. I was thinking… Perhaps I could give it another try." Kurama put the phone against his chest so Cian could not hear the noise as he banged his head in to the wall out of frustration, just once before putting the phone to his ear again. Out of all the human skills necessary to survive, he hadn't put dating (or flirting) at the top of his list. "Sorry, did you say something?" Kurama asked. "I dropped the phone."

"I asked what your schedule was like."

"Oh." Kurama went through the list in his head. "I work at a bookstore, and I'm scheduled until noon. Perhaps, after I get off, we could go to lunch."

"What bookstore?"

"Mystical Endings," Kurama answered without thinking. "It's right by the park on the junction of Third and Grace Avenue."

"I know it. I'll meet you there after you get off then."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Fox? I do think my first impression of you was correct."

Kurama leaned against the counter, oddly enraptured in the gruff voice of the other man, especially now that he could concentrate on it rather than try to hear it over the loud music of the club. "Really?"

"Yes." Cian chuckled again. "I think you're smart, interesting, loving, caring and loyal to those you care about. I also think that there's always more to you than meets the eye. I believe you're a person who other people depend on, so you learn to be strong."

Kurama's heart skipped a beat. How could someone who shared only one dance with him know so much, see behind all the masks and fronts he put up? "An interesting theory Cian."

"I also think that you've never showed anyone the insecurities that you hide so well. I'll look forward to getting to know you." Cian's voice grew a little huskier. "I want you to trust me enough to let me see behind all those masks, little fox."

"Good luck," Kurama muttered. "People I've known for years haven't gained that much trust from me."

Cian laughed, a pleasant sound. "People you know are not like me. I can promise that."

Kurama joined in his laughter. "That's true enough already. The people I know don't feel me up on the dance floor and then make assumptions about me."

"Fox, you really can't dance," Cian joked. "If you could you'd know that dancing is a window in to the soul. Everything I needed to know about you was in that dance. I look forward to our date."

"So do I."

"Pleasant dreams fox."

The line disconnected and Kurama hung up the phone. He couldn't help the smile that decorated his face as he moved upstairs. His sleep was peaceful, knowing that maybe, possibly, Hiei's life wasn't the only one he could live. The morning light greeted him as he woke. The major advantage of quitting an office job and working at the bookstore was the clothes. No more suits.

Kurama smiled as he remembered his friend's reactions. They had raided his closet, taken all his office clothes, and burned them at the temple. Made a small little party out of it and roasted marshmallows over the burning fabric. Today was special, he remembered. Today he had plans after work. Kurama plucked his favorite pair of jeans out and a green silk shirt that buttoned up. The shirt was loose, but the tight jeans balanced it out. The shirt brought out his eyes even more, made his hair more vibrant.

He was pleased when he brushed his hair, then his teeth, and gazed at the reflection before him. Then, he left the house, being sure to lock all three locks. If Yusuke got in to the house again… Kurama shuddered at the thought of what the man might talk Keiko in to doing to his closet.

The bookstore was just opening when Kurama walked in and greeted the owner. "Good morning Jaiya!" he smiled at the woman. "You can go home. I have it under control today." He watched the elder woman leave before taking his station behind the counter and sitting down on the stool.

He plucked out the book Hiei had given him and stroked the cover. He didn't expect the day to be busy. Though the bookstore was the most popular in town, mornings usually weren't the busy times. He was surprised. Kurama was kept busy as customers poured in. His was glad for the distraction. At last, the long line dwindled and Kurama gazed down at the book that was placed on the counter.

"It doesn't have a price," a voice said.

Kurama looked up and smiled. "Cian," he greeted. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to be off ten minutes ago but it's been pretty busy today."

"I'd still like the book, and a sexy fox to go with it." Cian looked even more brilliant outside of the club. His eyes were still the pale blue that had caught Kurama's attention before. He was tall, muscular, and pale. His hair was a bright blond and reached down to his jaw. He was so different than the dark demon who had always had a special in Kurama's life from the moment they met. His relaxed posture, the way he was at ease with all that was around him, it was so different than the constant tension that radiated off Hiei when he had been dragged in to public.

Kurama was attracted to him, it was something he wouldn't make the mistake of ignoring. "Poe. You have dark tastes."

"Poe has a certain elegance that can never be denied. Even by the most harsh critics." Cian leaned over the counter to whisper. "Besides, you seem like a type to have the exact book in your own collection."

Kurama turned his face towards him. "True, but hardly the point."_ He's close_, Kurama thought. _Far too close. Almost kissing._ A blush struck Kurama's face at the thought of being kissed by this man. He wondered if it would be so different than the way Hiei kissed him.

Cian laughed as he backed away. He paid the price for the book before glancing at the fox. "Ready for our date?"

Kurama punched a few numbers in to the computer to clock out before turning with a smile. "You have no idea how much I've looked forward to it."


	3. Heart's Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used here, with the exception of Cian. This is also rated M for all the smut that will eventually come. This is also yaoi, which means lots of boy on boy action. You have been warned!

CHAPTER THREE: HEART'S DESIRE

Kurama punched a few numbers in to the computer to clock out before turning with a smile. "You have no idea how much I've looked forward to it."

Cian dared to gaze at the fox, studied him more closely. "Do you trust me Kurama?"

Kurama walked beside his date for the day and stayed silent at the prodding question. "Yes and no." He looked in to the ice blue eyes and smiled softly. "I trust that you won't harm me. I trust that your intentions may not be the purest, but that you will understand my expectations. However, it is impossible to trust one who has been as secretive as you."

"I'm secretive?" Cian shook his head. "I don't hear you running around screaming that you are Yoko Kurama. For us, secrecy is necessary; it is the key to our continued survival. If we did not hold our secrets close, then we would both be ruined."

The fox nodded. "True, but when we both share similar secrets, there is no reason to hide them from each other."

Cian reached between them and linked their hands together, entwined their fingers as they walked. "I suppose what I'm asking more than anything is… how much do you trust me? Do you trust me enough to let me choose where we'll be dining for lunch?"

Kurama gazed at him with suspicion. "What are you up to?"

He smirked as he gazed down at the fox. "I'm not up to anything. I simply have a different opinion of food that most people."

"Where are you taking me?" Kurama laughed. "If your version of exotic dining is the same as Yusuke's, I might as well call in to work now. He had me sick for a week with food poisoning."

"Yusuke is your friend from the club?"

"Yes." Kurama looked down at their entwined hands and blushed. "I trust you."

They walked and talked for half an hour about things Kurama had never discussed with his other friends. Plants, literature, art, culture, things that Yukina would smile at him for, Kuwabara would just stare blankly at a wall, Yusuke would tease him, and Hiei would stay as silent as ever. When they arrived at the restaurant, Kurama looked up with surprise.

"Thai?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You **do** have interesting tastes Cian."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Cian talked to the hostess for a moment, securing them more private seats than what they would otherwise have been given. Kurama was grateful for the effort.

They were led to a table that was towards the back of the place, in a small corner. Both walls were lined with windows and it gave a two great views. He could see people coming and going on the sidewalk, and the window behind his date gave him a great view of the park across the street. It was there that his eyes landed first. He gazed at a sakura tree in bloom before he frowned. Crimson eyes stared at him from the middle of the tree. Kurama glanced up as the waitress neared their table.

She blushed as she eyed Cian. "Good afternoon. My name is Gina, and I'll be your waitress today. What would the two of you like to drink?" Her eyes never left Cian's face.

Kurama smiled and reached across the table, gripping Cian's hand in a light grip. The way her face contorted in to an instant frown amused him. "I would like some ice tea please."

"Coffee," Cian smiled. "Thank you."

The waitress shot one more nasty glare in Kurama's direction before walking away in a huff. Kurama laughed and moved to pull his hand back again. He was not surprised when Cian kept a tight hold on it. "Its rare that I'm not the object of affection, and rather amusing to see someone else drooled over for once."

"You're the object of my affection." Cian entwined their fingers together. "You don't trust me completely for what reasons?"

Kurama looked up and glanced out the window, breathing a sigh of relief when he found Hiei gone from the tree. "Just two that I can think of actually. The first is that I've only known you for a day. The second is that it seems that you know too much about me, and I know nothing of you. It doesn't seem fair."

Cian moved the hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on each of Kurama's knuckles. "I'll tell you ten things about me, but you must ask the questions. Certain things I may refuse to answer."

"What are you?" Kurama questioned.

Cian kissed the tip of one finger. "I am not human, but you must have guessed that by now."

"Are you who you claim to be?"

"Yes, I do not lie." Cian moved to the next finger and kissed the tip of that as well. "It is against my greater morals."

"What is your favorite flower?" Kurama watched his next finger get kissed before Cian looked up to meet the green eyes that regarded him curiously.

"I am utterly in love with roses. They are a contradiction, beautiful and fragile, yet dangerous and strong at the same time."

"Why did you say yes to my proposal of a date?"

"I enjoy your company, too much for my own good I fear." He kissed the next finger. "I saw the way your eyes sparkled when you were talking with your friend at the club. I wanted to be the one to make you happy."

"Why won't you tell me what you are?"

"Ah, now you're getting deep, you sly fox." Cian moved his lips to the next finger and instead of a mere kiss, he placed the finger in his mouth and sucked on the tip of it lightly.

The feeling of being watched intruded on Kurama's senses and he turned his head to look at the table across from them. Crimson met emerald. Kurama gasped and looked away from Hiei quickly. He pulled his hand out of Cian's grasp as gently as he could. "You didn't answer my question."

Cian glanced up at the waitress and gave her a smile as she returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order yet?" Gina asked.

Kurama glanced down at the menu that he hadn't touched since being seated. "Cian, would you order for both of us? I'm afraid that I have no expertise in the area of Thai food."

From ten feet away, he heard Hiei hiss, "Liar."

"My date will have Gaeng Hanglay, and I will have Gai Sai Takrai." Cian took Kurama's menu and handed them both back to the waitress. "Thank you."

Kurama tilted his head. "I'm not going to eat anything strange, like cow heart, am I?"

"No, I wouldn't subject you to that," Cian joked. "I ordered beef curry for you and lemongrass chicken for me."

Kurama heard the poor waitress ask Hiei what he wanted to drink, and heard the angry fire demon growl out an order for green tea. Kurama leaned back in his seat and watched his date. "You still haven't answered my question. Why won't you tell me what you are?"

"My situation is complex." A glint of mischievousness entered Cian's eyes. "However, I'll make a compromise with you fox, if it will make you trust me more."

Kurama sighed and took a sip of his tea. "Compromise is not a word I'm used to. I'm afraid that you'll have to specify all terms and conditions before I agree to anything."

Cian captured the fox's hand in one of his. "You make it sound like a contract, or a punishment."

"Most of my compromises end up like that."

"Mine is neither. For every date we go on, I will tell you one more clue about what and who I am. Nothing trivial that you could have guessed on your own, of course, and none of my clues will be completely obvious."

Kurama smiled. "You're using my intellect against me. I always crave a challenge, especially one so vague. However, compromise usually means that each party gets something. What do you get in return for giving me these clues at the end of each of our dates?"

"I get to spend time with you, of course. That is enough for me."

"Very well. I agree then." Kurama thought he heard their peeping tom nearby growl quietly.

The food came soon after, and their conversation dwindled as they ate. Kurama complimented his date's choice of food while Cian complimented the fox's quick wit and value of literature. After dinner, Cian got up to pay the bill at the front counter.

"I'll be back in just a moment," Cian said and swept down, planting a kiss on the fox's cheek, which turned red at the contact.

Kurama could no longer ignore the red orbs that glared at him with such intensity he was surprised he had not spontaneously combusted by now. "Why are you here Hiei? I thought you left."

"What are you doing fox? You're supposed to be ending meaningless friendships such as this, and that man clearly wants more than just friendship from you." Hiei could barely keep the growl from rumbling through his chest again. "If this is the way you're going to act in my absence, then I'll throw you over my shoulder and take you to Alaric now."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Hiei moved from his space and over to his fox. With Kurama seated, he loomed over the fox. "Don't test my temper." He leaned down to claim those lips as his again.

Kurama surprised even himself when he raised his hand and struck Hiei across the face. A loud noise indicated his aim had hit its target, as did the reddened mark that now decorated the fire demon's cheek. Hiei's eyes turned deadly but instead of striking out, he grabbed a handful of red hair and forced his fox to look at him.

"Kurama," he said between clenched teeth. "You have three months and when power in Alaric switches hands, I'll be back to get you. Even if I have to fight another for you. Do you understand?"

"You can't kill a human." Kurama looked down at the floor rather than his friend.

"Lucky for me that the things that capture your interest are never human," Hiei growled. He jerked Kurama's hair to make the fox gaze at him again. "Do you understand that I will kill anyone who tries to stake claim to you?"

"Yes," Kurama whispered.

"Good. I'll be back in three months Kurama." He landed a kiss on the fox's cheek where the other bastard's lips had touched him before. Then, he walked out with his cloak draped over one shoulder. Anger radiated from every molecule.

Kurama smiled up at his date as he came back. "Are you ready to go?"

Cian nodded. "I'll walk you home."

"I drove to work today, so I actually need to stop by the bookstore and get my car. If you don't want to walk, I'll give you a ride to your home instead."

"Sounds great."

The walk back to the store was silent this time. Kurama's thoughts were filled with a certain demon, with crimson eyes. He was too distracted to start conversation. The ride was silent as well, except for Cian giving directions. When they pulled in front of his house, Kurama openly gaped.

The house was huge, an old Victorian. It had been the house Kurama had wanted since the moment he was a child, but never once had he seen it was for sale. Everything about this house was perfect, the expanse of gardens, the beauty and history of the house itself.

Cian put two fingers on the fox's cheek and the emerald orbs turned to him. "Don't you want your first clue?" he teased.

"Yes," Kurama answered with a smile.

"Then here it is. Demons must have their opposites in the world too. Where there is great evil, there is also great good." Cian titled the fox's chin up and claimed his lips.

The kiss was different than he expected, different from the smoldering kisses he had always received from Hiei. The lips on his were gentle, but filled with a passion so strong Kurama was afraid to try to identify it. He placed his hands on Cian's chest to push him away. Cian licked Kurama's bruised bottom lip and the fox opened his mouth without a second thought, granting him entrance. He claimed the warm and sensual cavern in the most gentle of ways. Kurama found himself wrapping his arms around the man's neck, pulling them closer.

Cian was the one to pull away. "I had a good time fox." With that, he left a dazed Kurama in the car alone.

Kurama reached his home without crashing his car, which was a miracle considering he didn't remember driving home. He opened the door to his house and frowned when he realized he had locked it that morning. When he entered the living room, he dropped his keys and let his mouth hang open. Hundreds of rose petals were scattered through the living room. On the coffee table in front of the couch, Kurama found a vase with a dozen blood roses in it and a card.

Fox,

There are ninety roses in various places in your home, one for each day I'll be parted from you. Keep me in your thoughts.

Forever yours,

Hiei

Kurama let the note drop on the floor and he quickly sank to the ground with a sigh. Hiei had come back to do something nice for him, and instead found him on a date with someone else. Kurama picked up the note and read it again… and again… and again… until he fell asleep curled among the rose petals on the floor.

**AUTHORS CORNER:**

Well, I do hope you all enjoyed the third chapter. I hope I haven't disappointed you with the fact there has been no smut, but I am a writer, plot comes first for me. It will come, I promise you that much. As always, please review, and thank you to those who have. I'm glad you all seem to enjoy my writing so far!


	4. Forget Me Not

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Cian. This is rated M for eventual language and smut. You have been warned!

CHAPTER FOUR: FORGET ME NOT

Kurama let the note drop on the floor and he quickly sank to the ground with a sigh. Hiei had come back to do something nice for him, and instead found him on a date with someone else. Kurama picked up the note and read it again… and again… and again… until he fell asleep curled among the rose petals on the floor.

He awoke to several things at once, the phone ringing, the alarm upstairs in his bedroom beeping, footsteps in his kitchen, and knocking at his door. His logic quickly prioritized the different problems as he stood up, stiff from sleeping on the floor the night before. He made his way to the kitchen and sighed when he saw the figure making him breakfast.

"Yusuke, why do you even bother?" Kurama muttered. "You know you can't cook. Please, at least spare the pans."

Yusuke grinned. "You're lucky your boyfriend called and said something was wrong with you, or you'd still be sleeping on the floor. Now, can you go turn off your alarm before I throw the damn thing out the window?"

Kurama made a mental note to ask him about whom his supposed 'boyfriend' was later. Instead, he made his way to the door next, and flung it open. Much to his dismay, Cian was on the other side of it. Kurama took one look at him before slamming the door in his face. "Yusuke!"

"Yeah fox-boy?"

"Stop mutilating my kitchen and come help me!" Kurama rushed around, frantic now. With one hand, he grabbed the phone while the other busied itself picking up rose petals from the floor. He didn't throw them away like he knew he should. They were far too precious to him now. Instead, they were put in a bowl and placed on the table like potpourri.

"Hello?" Kurama answered.

"Kurama, I'm dragging you shopping today after you get out of work!" Keiko crooned from the other line. "My wedding is only three weeks away and I don't have anything planned!"

"Hold on a second," Kurama muttered. "Yusuke!"

"What?! Do you want me to burn the eggs here?"

"Can you let someone in? He's at the front door. I have to go upstairs, change, brush my hair… Yes, Keiko, I'm still here." Kurama bounded up the stairs.

Yusuke grumbled all the way to the door and opened it. Cian waited calm and patient out on the front porch, not at all phased by the fact the front door had just been slammed in his face. "Come on in," Yusuke muttered before moving out of the way. Inwardly, he frowned. There was something so **wrong** about this guy. It gave him the creeps.

Cian moved in to the house once Yusuke had moved and shut the door behind him. "Where's Kurama?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Upstairs primping. He's a fox; he takes great pride in the fact he cares about his appearance enough to brush his hair and teeth every day. He can't stand to have people see him when he looks less than his best."

Kurama came downstairs with the phone still attached to his ear. "Three weeks to plan a wedding? Keiko, why not hire a planner then?" He nodded. "Yes, I see." A deep sigh. "You're lucky that you're a good friend of mine, or else I would never agree to plan an entire wedding by myself, with little or no help from the bride, other than being given a budget and a list of acceptable colors." Kurama hung up the phone and turned to both his guests.

Cian looked amused. "Good morning."

Kurama pointed to the couch. "Please sit down while I try to salvage breakfast." He made his way to the kitchen and examined the food, only to find what he had feared: burned eggs, blackened bacon, and little black things Kurama was sure had been meant to be pancakes. "Yusuke, I appreciate the effort, but please, get out of my kitchen before you destroy something. Or burn yourself."

Yusuke put his finger in Kurama's face with a pout. "But I already burned myself. Stupid fuckin' pancakes! They wouldn't flip!"

Kurama smiled. "It's fine Yusuke. I'll clean up everything and make breakfast."

His friend beamed at him. "So I'll actually be able to eat? Keiko kicked me out this morning, muttering something about her mother bringing over a wedding dress to see if she liked it. You know the whole superstition with a groom not seeing the bride in her dress. She didn't trust me not to peek."

"I do have a question… You said my boyfriend called you and told you something was wrong with me. Just who exactly were you referring to?"

Yusuke looked at him like he was an idiot. "Are you kidding? Hiei called, miracle right, and was being all civil to me. He told me that he thought something was wrong with you and to come check on you in the morning. I told him to do it his damn self if he was so worried, but then he threatened to kill me if I gave him any more shit about it."

"Hiei called you?"

"Yep. I got the boyfriend thing from him too. He told me at first that he wanted me to check on his 'lover' in the morning. Then he clarified and said it was you."

Kurama's cheeks turned crimson. "Thank you. Go to the living room and play nice with my guest. His name is Cian."

Yusuke grumbled, but did as told. Kurama gazed at the burned remains of what was supposed to be his breakfast and was silently glad Cian had come over. He was now not forced to eat this and pretend it was edible. Instead of anything complicated, Kurama settled on waffles and fruit salad. Healthy, easy, simple. He hummed as he worked in the kitchen, oblivious to the conversation taking place in the living room.

"I'm one of Kurama's best friends. The name is Yusuke." He plopped down on the couch across from where Cian sat. "You see, Kurama is really special to all of us in our group. I'm sure you can see why. But he's also a hell of a lot more frail than what you know. He can be hurt easily, especially when he gives his trust to someone."

"I'm aware of this," Cian murmured in his amused voice. "I'm also aware that he cares about all of you as much as you seem to care about him."

"Yeah, but that's not the point." Yusuke glared at the man. "If you do anything to harm him, anything at all, me and all my friends will come after your ass. And destroy you. Got it?"

"Are you threatening me Yusuke?" Cian leaned forward, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Because I take threats very seriously."

Yusuke smiled, an imitation of the cruel way Hiei could smile at times. "Naw, I'm not really big on threats. You see, if you hurt Kurama, I won't be the only one to come after you. I can think of a few other people who would do the same. And one who would go to greater extremes than I will to protect **his** fox. What I'm saying to you isn't a threat. It's just a fact of life."

Cian smirked as he leaned back again. "What makes you think that Kurama isn't capable of making his own judgments?"

Yusuke laughed. "The thing with Kurama is simple. He always sees the good in people and never looks at the bad."

"And you think I'll hurt him?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I think that you being around him is hurting him enough already. He belongs to someone else. Someone you haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet. If you intend to fight for his heart, you better learn quick. Because the demon I know won't give up on Kurama very easily."

Kurama sauntered in to the living room with a smile that quickly faded as he saw the tension between the two. "Did I miss anything?"

Yusuke grinned at his friend. "Nope fox-boy. You didn't miss a thing! I'm starving, where's the food?"

Kurama shook his head. "In the dining room." He watched Yusuke bound away before turning to his guest. "What happened?"

Cian lifted himself from his seat and kissed Kurama on the cheek as he passed. "Nothing. We just talked about the weather a little bit, and the political events of Makai."

Kurama looked doubtful, but followed him in to the dining room. Half the fruit salad and a stack of waffles had already magically disappeared. Kurama smiled as he ate, content to converse with Yusuke about the upcoming wedding, their jobs, their hopes, and their plans for the future. Cian listened and ate, but rarely joined the conversation. After the last of the food had been shoved down Yusuke's throat, he got up with a groan.

"Aw man… I gotta head off to work. I'm glad to see Hiei was wrong and that you're okay fox-boy." Yusuke hugged Kurama around the shoulders once. "Tell me how the wedding is coming along, 'kay?"

Kurama nodded. "Don't work too hard."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, like I ever do." With a wave, he left the house and was off.

Kurama turned to Cian. "I apologize for Yusuke's less than graceful table manners. I've been trying to cure him of his aversion to chewing with his mouth closed for years." He gathered up the dishes and headed to the kitchen.

Much to the fox's surprise, Cian carried half the load and gladly helped Kurama with the dishes. "He's definitely does not lack personality. I'm glad that you have friends who care so deeply about you that they'd come by at an ungodly hour of the morning just to attempt breakfast and make sure you were okay."

Kurama smiled as he looked down. "He has a good heart."

"So do you," Cian dried the last dish and placed it in the cupboard Kurama indicated. When he straightened, he pulled the fox close and stole a kiss. "Now, why did you slam the door in my face this morning?"

Kurama blushed. "No one in this world or the next should be subject to smelling my morning breath."

Cian laughed and kissed him again. "When is our next date?"

Kurama sighed. "I'm busy for the next two weeks. One of our girls at the bookstore quit without any notice so I'm taking her shifts. Then, I have Keiko and Yusuke's wedding to plan. The two days I do have off the next two weeks have already been planned. The group and I are all going to an amusement park. We're leaving Friday the moment I get off work, camping in the woods, and then spending the next day in the amusement park."

"Amusement parks don't seem like an adventure you'd choose for yourself."

Kurama pulled away from Cian's grip around his waist and leaned back against the counter. "My life is centered around those who are close to me. I want it that way. If going to a silly amusement park makes them happy, then I'll go. I'm sure it will be fun to watch the boys scream at something so simple as a ride."

Cian moved forward, effectively trapping Kurama between himself and the counter. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Kurama shook his head. "No."

"Do I have competition for your heart and devotion?" Cian's lips burned a trail down Kurama's exposed throat while his hands wandered places Kurama was sure they shouldn't be.

Kurama grabbed the wrists to stop the movement of hands. "Yes."

Cian backed away a step at the frank honesty. _Damn_, he thought. "Should I be worried about this other man?"

A small smile flitted across Kurama's face as the memory of crimson eyes passed through his thoughts. "Yes, you should. Hiei is very special to me."

Cian moved forward and claimed the fox's lips again. This kiss was brutal and demanding, nothing like the other kisses. Kurama decided not to respond, not to encourage the other man. Cian's tongue forced Kurama's lips to part and he delved in to the warm cavern of Kurama's mouth. The fox still tasted of sweet melon. Kurama fisted his hands in the soft white cotton of Cian's shirt, both resisting and giving in. If one could be raped through a kiss, Cian was certainly doing just that.

Kurama trailed a hand up Cian's neck and to his hair. With a swift and strong tug, he pulled the other man's face away from his. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Cian asked with mock innocence.

"Don't make the mistake of underestimating me. Dominance over me is a gift that I give those I chose to. Only two demons in my existence have earned the right to establish dominance over me, and you aren't one of them."

Cian smirked. "Then tell me, fox, who is?"

Kurama's green eyes hardened. "The first was my mate in my last life, when I was just a demon. He was killed. The second is your competition. Keep that in mind the next time you try to dominate me in a kiss."

Cian managed to look ashamed of himself. "How does one earn the right to be dominant over you?"

Kurama leaned back. "They start by earning my trust. Then, if they can capture my heart, I might allow it. They must also prove to me that they're at least on the same level as I am." He turned his face away from Cian, a look of arrogance replacing his anger. "I won't let a weaker creature dominate me."

Cian turned the face towards him. "Kurama, I want to spar with you."

Kurama's eyes brightened. "I don't think you realize how serious I am during my training. I don't hold back."

"I don't want you to." Cian grinded his hips in to the fox's.

Green eyes widened. "Are you suggesting that we have an actual match rather than just sparring? With my submission being the prize?"

"Yes," Cian whispered in his ear. "Unless Yoko Kurama thinks he can be beaten. This is exactly your favorite game, fox. Playing where the stakes are high for both parties and you have something to gain from it."

Kurama gazed up at piercing blue eyes. "What will I gain from my victory?"

Cian held a seed in front of Kurama's face and watched the eyes immediately lock on to it. "Do your recognize it?"

The fox nodded, never taking his eyes off the seed. "Yes. It's called Kiss of Death. It was originally named such to scare people away from it. However, the seed will grow in to a beautiful flower. It is said that when a dying person eats a petal from the flower, they are delivered from death's door."

"What else?"

"However, the petal must fall from the flower of its own accord but be caught before it touches earth. If it touches earth and is fed to someone, it becomes poison. The flower protects its owner with its thorns, like a rose. The thorns are deadly to all but its owner."

"Very good."

Kurama managed to pull his eyes away from the seed that was the rarest to find. A seed he'd been searching for since he knew of it. "I understand the value of that seed better than anyone. Even so, it's not worth putting my body up for stakes."

Cian put the seed in his pocket. "And I'll tell you everything you want to know about me."

Kurama nodded. "At dawn's light tomorrow, I'll meet you at the temple. I'm sure you know enough about me to know where it is."

Cian nodded and moved forward to capture the fox's lips with his own.

Kurama turned his head away. "I have to get ready for work."

Cian smiled. "And call Hiei."

Kurama glanced at Cian. "Hiei is unreachable right now. Even if I were to call him, it would be none of your concern." A plan formed in Kurama's head. "I have to work and then I have classes. After that, I'm going with Keiko to get a wedding dress and pick out a design for her bridesmaid. Between work and my classes, I have an hour of time. Come see me at noon."

Cian took a flower from his pocket and placed it in Kurama's hair. The purple of the flower stood out against Kurama's red locks. "I'll see you then." He glanced over his shoulder once. "When it comes to winning your heart, I won't play fair, fox."

Kurama smiled, his eyes shadowed. "That's good. Because neither will Hiei." He saw Cian to the door before returning to the kitchen.

Kurama plucked the flower from his hair and gazed at it. A forget-me-not. How quaint. He threw it on the counter and sighed. Today was bound to be a very long day.

**AUTHORS CORNER:**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed it! Things are getting even more complex and heated as the battle for Kurama's heart continues! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate being able to know what you all think. The next chapter will be even more interesting. I'm so excited! So excited that you all might get two chapters in one day again. Oh, and this weekend, no updates for all of you. I'm sorry, but I'll be super busy. But I'm making up for it with plenty of chapters now. . I hope you guys enjoy. I think I'm as addicted to this story as you are.**


	5. All Is Fair In Love

Disclaimer: Smut (in the next chapter), language (already happened) and of course, boy on boy loves! I do not own any of the characters except for Cian, nor am I gaining anything but an outlet for my creativity by writing this story. Enjoy!

CHAPTER FOUR: ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE

Kurama plucked the flower from his hair and gazed at it. A forget-me-not. How quaint. He threw it on the counter and sighed. Today was bound to be a very long day.

Work dragged by, slower than ever. Kurama held the book he had received from Hiei in one hand as his eyes scanned the same sentence for the twelfth time! With a sigh of frustration, he closed the book and glanced at the clock, again. It had moved an entire two minutes from the last time he had given up reading. With a groan of displeasure, Kurama rested his head on the cool counter by the register. The events of the rest of the day loomed over him. If he couldn't even get through a page of his book, how could he expect to get through advanced chemistry without blowing anything up? Kurama sighed again and glanced at the clock once again. Finally annoyed with himself, he began cleaning the store for the fifth time and restocking some of the bare shelves. Unfortunately for the poor fox, such work required little of his brain. His hands worked without really seeing what he was doing, which left his mind free to wander.

Not good. Kurama's mind kept wandering to another deal he had made. _I really need to stop agreeing to things with people who seem to use it against me_, Kurama thought to himself. Ice blue eyes infiltrated his thoughts when all he wanted to think about was Hiei. With another sigh of annoyance, Kurama decided that it was best to occupy his mind. He finished organizing the shelf he had been working on and wandered back behind the counter once again. This time, he brought out his advanced chemistry book. Sure, he had finished the homework for the next two weeks, but what could it hurt to get ahead a little more? Kurama flipped open the book and began to read. After a grand total of five minutes, which had been a record for him this morning, he banged his head on the book in total and complete frustration. This wasn't like him. It was anxiety, he kept telling himself. No wonder he'd avoided a romantic life for so long. If it was this much trouble, he wondered why anyone would subject themselves to it.

Noon finally came and Kurama sprang out of his seat and to the door as Cian approached, slinging his bag over one shoulder. Cian smiled at him as he watched the fox eagerly lead the way towards the park. Kurama slowed his pace as they neared the familiar comfort of the park. It was his favorite out of all that decorated the city, because this was the park where he had received his first kiss from Hiei.

Cian walked beside him in comfortable silence. A yelp of pain emitted from his throat as a tree branch struck him in the back. The back of his shirt became soaked with blood.

"Let me look," Kurama said and moved around to his back. A quick glance at the branch confirmed what he had wished to see. Blood decorated the branch. "Take your shirt off."

"Stripping me already fox?" Cian teased but unbuttoned his shirt without further protest. When he moved his shoulders, he gasped in pain.

Kurama peeled the bloody shirt off him and gazed at the wound. The tree had done a good deal of damage. Flesh was torn and blood seeped from the wound. Kurama took a seed out of his hair. With a flare of energy, it grew in to a blossoming fern in his hand. Kurama plucked several leaves, as calm as always, and then turned the plant back in to a seed and hid it once again. The fox used the shirt to soak up the blood before applying the leaves to the wound.

"I have a first aid kit on me at all times. You'd be surprised how often one of my friends comes to me bloody," Kurama murmured. He took the hefty bandages out and dressed the wound. "There."

"You're quite good at that," Cian commented. "Perhaps you should be studying to be a doctor."

"It's not my passion," Kurama replied. When Cian, hissed in pain, Kurama just smiled softly. "It's the plants. They keep any infections from entering the wound, but first they must recognize your blood so that they don't attack the white cells by mistake. What you felt was them attaching to the wound. They won't come off until the injury is either healed or the cut is closed."

"You're saying that if I pull and tug, they won't come off my body?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, you'll only injure yourself further if you try. Hiei learned that the hard way." The fox grabbed Cian's hand with a sudden urgency. "I have to get to class. I forgot about a lab report that's due!"

Cian leaned down. When their lips were almost touching, he grinned. "May I kiss you?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, but don't bruise them." He leaned forward and placed a short, chaste kiss on the man's lips before watching him walk away. When Kurama was sure he was gone, he moved to the tree. Without a command, the tree seemed to bend at his will until Kurama could reach the branch. He scraped the bloody bark from the tree and smiled. The tree straightened on its own as Kurama walked away.

The fox rushed in to the chemistry lab, pleased that not even the professor was yet there. In a few moments, he had a slide made of the bloody bark and put it under a high-powered microscope. What he saw surprised him. Kurama took out his chemistry notebook and began to write, speaking to himself and the emptiness of the room.

"The white blood cells are attacking the red, but the red blood cells are also responding by creating antigens of their own. If this is what's going on in his blood, what the hell is he still doing alive?" Kurama sank down in to a stool and took the slide out. "What am I dealing with?"

He put all questions on hold as the rest of the class came straggling in. No one seemed shocked that Kurama was there early. The professor gave a brief lecture on the lab they would be doing today before ordering them to partner up. With an odd number of students, the professor announced the only one allowed to work alone was Kurama. The fox was thankful.

Distraction did not work well in the fox's favor that period. Within five minutes, the entire college campus had to be evacuated due to the fox's wandering mind. He had created three rather interesting combinations: a smoke bomb, mustard gas, and a stink bomb. Kurama didn't know how he did it, but he managed to escape with the rest of the students, coughing and sputtering. He walked away from the campus before too many questions could be raised. He'd face it all tomorrow.

Keiko's shopping extravaganza distracted him, barely. He watched her try on dress after dress and model them, hoping to find one that would make Kurama's jaw drop. Unlikely, seeming how he was staring out the window rather than at her.

"Kurama?" Keiko questioned.

Kurama turned his gaze to her. "I'm sorry, I've just had a rough day." He managed a weak smile.

"Understandable, but I still need your opinion." She held up the three dresses she had been torn between and was delighted when the fox said that the liked the same one she favored.

As they walked back to her car, Kurama finally asked the question that had been on his mind. "Why did you decide you wanted me to plan your entire wedding? You were so excited when he proposed, claiming you'd do everything yourself. You wouldn't accept anyone's help."

Keiko looked down as she placed the dress carefully in the back seat. "Kurama, you know I can't lie to you. Hiei came by the apartment yesterday. He talked to Yusuke and I about how he's been worried about you, especially about the man you've been dating. He said that he didn't trust him. Yusuke agreed to keep an eye on you but Hiei just shook his head and said that it wasn't enough."

"Go on," Kurama muttered.

"Then, Yusuke questioned him about what he meant. Hiei said that just keeping an eye on you wasn't enough to help him make sure you didn't give away your heart to someone else. He asked me if I would keep you busy, and then he finally insulted Yusuke. Said he wasn't smart enough to keep you occupied without you catching on. It seems I'm not smart enough either."

Kurama smiled softly. "Nonsense, I'm just very good at sniffing out these things. Do you still want me to plan your wedding?"

Keiko nodded. "Yes, I want to be a selfish bride. I want to be able to concentrate on all my other worries instead of a wedding."

"Then I'll still plan your wedding."

Keiko smiled but it faded quickly. "Hiei is going to kill us. He's supposed to come on the trip to the amusement park with us. If he finds out that you're still dating that guy…"

"He'll come directly to me with his problems," Kurama finished. "Hiei is not the type to be able to keep up a charade for long, not when it involves me. If he has a problem, he'll confront me." He ushered her in to the car with promises that everything would turn out fine before watching her drive away.

The wonderful thing about accidentally bombing the school was the free time it now opened up. Always the responsible little fox, he made a list of priorities in his head, though he knew he might not follow them in exact order. When he got home, he merely changed in to stained jeans and a tee-shirt before wandering out to his gardens. The plants were more than happy to see their master and Kurama was more than happy to feed them, water them, prune them, and shower them with affection. He smiled as he worked and then began to sing softly to his roses as he pruned.

"Much better," he mused to himself as he gazed at the garden. "Now, listen up," he muttered. "If anyone approaches my door, windows, or climbs in to the tree, I want to know immediately." He placed a soft kiss on a blooming rosebud before sauntering in to the house. With his plants acting as a privacy fence, he felt more secure.

Next, the wedding. After an hour, Kurama set the phone on the table with a sigh of satisfaction. In such a short time, he'd booked caterers, a place for the wedding, and a banquet hall for the reception. He'd also decided at once that he was going to make all the flower arrangements himself. Four light lavender dresses had been ordered and a men's clothing store had been alerted that a party of five would be coming in next week, the four groomsmen and the groom. Kurama had been a little peeved that his name had been on list for being a best man and he hadn't been asked. Among the names were also Kuwabara and Hiei. Kurama didn't recognize the last name, but figured it was one of Keiko's relatives. The invitations had also been ordered.

Kurama was pleased with the progress. His heart sank as he realized the next order of business, getting in touch with Hiei. The fox had decided that if he was going to bet his body in a fight, the one who wanted it the most deserved to know about it. The decision had been made while he'd been trying to escape the massive cloud of smoke from his chemistry mishap.

As the fox made his way to the kitchen for a snack, he thought. How to contact a demon that could not be reached through any human means? Then it clicked. Kurama had bought the fiery little demon a cell phone last Christmas, so that they could stay in touch when Kurama was at work and Hiei was visiting him. He'd even taught the demon how to use it. Hiei had promised he'd keep it on whenever he was in the human world.

Two seconds later, Kurama was in foxy heaven as it rang. After three rings, he began to get discouraged. After five, he was certain it was hopeless.

"Stupid ningen device," Hiei grumbled in to the phone. "How do you work this damn thing?"

"I taught you how to work it last Christmas," Kurama smiled. "You should have listened to me."

"Fox? I can hear you but where are you?"

Kurama laughed softly. "I'm at home Hiei. Cell phones are so you and I can talk without being near each other. I thought you were going back to Alaric to get things settled."

"Hn… Stupid fox. Things are settled. All I have to do is go through a five minute ceremony and then I'm done. It can wait until I have you at my side."

"Where are you?"

"In the tree outside your bedroom window but your plants won't let me enter. When I move any closer to the window, they lash out at me." Hiei growled. "Damn roses! They ripped my cloak!"

Kurama hung up the phone. With a silent command, the roses let Hiei by. He came down the stairs muttering about the complexity of ningen devices. When he saw the fox, he threw the phone at him.

"It won't stop making noise," Hiei explained.

Kurama glanced at the phone and smiled. "That's because the battery is almost dead Hiei." He went to the kitchen and grabbed the charger from a drawer before plugging it in. "See? It stopped making noise."

"Hn." Hiei threw the fox his cloak. "Why'd you want to talk to me?"

Kurama's hands paused as they gathered the sewing supplies. "I have something important to tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with that thing you've been seeing?"

Kurama sighed as he led the way to the living room and sat down on the couch. Hiei settled in next to him.

"Yes, it involves Cian," Kurama admitted. "I can't figure out what he is. I know he's not human, but that was obvious already." Kurama held up a small sandwich bag half filled with bloody bark. "I got a sample of his blood. I was hoping you could tell me something I don't already know."

"Why does it matter what he is?" Hiei sneered. "He's dangerous."

Kurama set down the sewing, unable to concentrate. "It matters because I'm scheduled to fight him. If I lose, he gets to dominate me once, just once. If I win, I get a Kiss of Death seed and the knowledge he's been hiding from me."

"Your fox pride just wouldn't let you resist the challenge, would it?" Hiei shook his head.

Kurama managed a crooked smile. "No, I'm afraid I couldn't. Not when the Kiss of Death is up for grabs. Its too important and rare of a plant for me to give up." Kurama shifted his position so he was curled up against the smaller demon's side, resting his head on Hiei's chest. "If I have that plant, I won't lose you to wounds that I can not mend."

"That's why you're doing this? Don't be concerned about me fox, I can handle myself."

"That's exactly my point. You fly in to a fight without thinking of the possible dangers, only that it is another enemy who must be defeated. If the cost is your health, then so be it. I don't think of you as so expendable or indestructible. How many times will you put me through the feeling of almost losing you?"

"As many times as it takes for me to make sure that both of us can live safely. Besides, I'm not one to complain about the affection I receive from a certain sexy fox after I've nearly died." Hiei played with the red strands with a smile.

"I've already given my word that I'd fight and that those would be the stakes. I was hoping you could identify what he is so that I know a basis on which to alter my technique."

"You think there's a chance that you'll lose."

Kurama nodded. "Yes."

Hiei took a piece of bark out of the bag and sniffed it. "The scent isn't one I recognize, not together. The scent itself is unique, but I recognize an undertone to it. Ice demon."

"Ice demon and what else?" Kurama questioned. He received a shrug in response.

Hiei stroked the long hair as his eyes met the emerald green eyes that never failed to capture his heart. "Fox…"

"Yes?"

"If there is a possibility that you'll lose tomorrow, there's a possibility you will be required to bed this man, this Cian, correct."

"Correct," Kurama muttered. He moved again so he was sitting on Hiei's lap. "But it will only be once."

"Once is enough to mate," Hiei whispered.

The reality hit Kurama hard, right in the chest. His heart ached at the possibility of being mated to anyone but Hiei. "You're right. I hadn't thought of that." The words were a horrified whisper.

Kurama entwined his fingers in his fox's hair and placed a gentle kiss on Kurama's lips. "I have a suggestion then."

"Anything but being mated to him."

"Then mate with me instead. Tonight."

"You're playing dirty," Kurama murmured.

"All is fair in love, fox. And I won't take any chances when it comes to your heart. I've staked my claim there since we first met. I'll be damned if I'm going to see another demon walk off with my fox, especially one who doesn't deserve you." Hiei pulled his fox down in to a burning kiss that made the heat of the sun seem like the North Pole in comparison to their passion. Somewhere, in the haze of passion that made rational thinking impossible, a small corner of the fox's heart wanted ice instead of fire. Instead, he opened his mouth and allowed the demon to have complete and utter control. Let fate figure things out.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Another chapter done! Two chapters written and up in one day again. I'm so happy that this story is coming along so nicely. I know I promised lemon and smut, and I intend to deliver just. However, plot is important to me, and I'm glad that you all agree enough to keep reading on. Again, thank you for all the reviews, and for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. At Dawn's Light

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters with the exception of Cian. This story is rated M for various reasons, but mainly bad language and smut. The smut involved in this story is boy on boy, yaoi. Beware!

CHAPTER SIX: AT DAWN'S LIGHT

Hiei pulled his fox down in to a burning kiss that made the heat of the sun seem like the North Pole in comparison to their passion. Somewhere, in the haze of passion that made rational thinking impossible, a small corner of the fox's heart wanted ice instead of fire. Instead, he opened his mouth and allowed the demon to have complete and utter control. Let fate figure things out.

Hiei let his hands ghost down the fox's back and squeeze the ample cheeks that waited for his grip. Kurama gripped the hair of the demon beneath him and wiggled a little. The friction of their erections meeting was enough to elicit a gasp from the fox and a groan from Hiei. Kurama rested his forehead against the covered jagon. "I don't know if I can make it to the bedroom," he admitted with a blush.

Hiei just smiled and pulled the fox down for another kiss. "I'll help you." With ease, he lifted the fox off his lap enough to move. He stood, pleased when Kurama's legs wrapped around his waist.

Kurama plundered Hiei's mouth as he was carried up the stairs. Hiei could feel the last of his control slipping as the sinful lips moved from his and began to suck at his neck, leaving their own claiming mark as they burned a trail. The fox began to squirm in his grip and his body slid down from his waist just the slightest bit. It was enough. The friction of their erections was enough to cause Hiei to loosen his grip on the fox further. Kurama put his feet down on the stairs beneath and pushed his smaller lover against the wall. As he thoroughly claimed the warm cavern of Hiei's mouth as his, he grinded his erection against Hiei's once again. Crimson eyes slipped shut as Hiei threw his head back with a groan.

"Keep that up, fox," came the panted protest. "And I won't be able to keep from taking you before we reach your bedroom."

"I don't care," Kurama muttered and kissed Hiei's neck once more. "Take me."

Hiei fought against the heat in his groin just a little longer. "You may not care now, but you'll care later. You'll want to remember this later as something special." He breathed a sigh of relief when the fox backed away enough for him to lead the way up the stairs.

Five steps left and Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm, spinning him around. Another kiss, but Hiei claimed dominance this time. He had no patience for the buttons on the shirt that covered the flesh he wanted to touch. He ripped the garment off the fox without a care and threw the tattered remains down the stairs. Kurama gasped and arched in to the wet heat that encircled his left nipple. When Hiei grazed the tender flesh with his teeth, Kurama gave a moan. His slender fingers struggled with the cloak. Hiei grew just as impatient, throwing it off him and raising his arms to help with the removal of the shirt underneath. Another passionate kiss.

Hiei and Kurama stumbled up the last five steps without breaking the kiss. By the time the fox got slammed in to the closed bedroom door, Hiei already had the jeans halfway off him. Kurama shed the last of his clothing without protest. Hiei's lips trailed burning kisses down the fox's chest and to his stomach. Kurama fumbled with the doorknob as those lips ignored the one place he wanted him to be. Kurama grabbed a fistful of his lover's hair and forced him up again. Hiei came willingly and let the fox have control of this kiss. At last, they made it in to the bedroom.

Kurama shoved his little demon on to the bed. He had the belts off in a second and exposed his lover's erection, pleased. Hiei watched his sexy fox suck on a nipple, then move to give the other the same treatment. He arched his back and groaned when Kurama bit down on one without mercy. Dominance switched hands. Hiei rolled over, taking his fox with him so he was on top. Half-lidded eyes regarded him in a haze of passion. Hiei used a knee to part the fox's legs. Kurama obeyed without hesitation.

Hiei licked Kurama's inner thigh, earning an incoherent sentence that conveyed the fox's impatience. He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at the fox, **his** fox.

Kurama shook his head and licked his lips before he could manage to speak. "I don't have any," he muttered. "Go without."

Hiei sighed. "It will hurt."

A glint sparkled in those emerald orbs. "If you haven't figured it out by now Dragonfly, I like it when you're rough."

Those were the last coherent words he managed. Hiei engulfed Kurama's erection with the warm heat of his mouth. The sensation of his tongue, of his mouth, ripped a cry of pleasure from the fox's throat. Kurama had one hand in Hiei's hair, a death grip as he arched his back. As he tried to thrust further in to that pleasure. Hiei held the bucking hips of the fox down as he smirked around the erections. The sounds that came from his fox encouraged him.

Distantly, Kurama felt the fingers probe him, stretch his entrance. He found his mind too hazed with the pleasure other parts of him were feeling. He felt flushed and he shifted his position, squirmed enough so that he could see his beautiful Dragonfly between his legs. The memory of ice blue eyes was the last thing he thought of before his eyes slipped closed and he plunged in to the best orgasm of his life, screaming out Hiei's name as he rode the waves of pleasure. When he came down from his high, he opened his eyes and was met with crimson. The probing fingers had left him, leaving a feeling of emptiness instead.

"I love you," Hiei whispered as he gazed in to the green depths of Kurama's eyes. "I always have."

Kurama found himself unable to speak. Instead, he answered his fiery demon by pulling him down in to another passionate kiss. Hiei plunged himself in to his lover and the fox clung to the sheets beneath him, fighting a cry of pain that rose in his throat. Of all things he had expected in this moment, he hadn't expected Hiei to be so **big.** Hiei took it slow at first, being gentle, controlling himself. It drove the fox crazy, not in a good way. Kurama clawed a red trail down one of Hiei's arm and his beloved Dragonfly _finally_ got the hint. Each thrust went deeper, brought a cry of pleasure from Kurama's lips. Nothing was made out among the many half-started words the fox cried out in his pleasure.

Hiei growled with frustration and lifted the fox's legs so they rested upon his shoulder. It gave him the freedom to plunge deeper in to the tightness of his fox. Kurama met him thrust for thrust. The steady rhythm Hiei had fought himself to maintain broke as they both reached a mutual climax. Kurama came screaming, his red hair fanning out on the pillows around him, his nails digging in to Hiei as he held on to his Dragonfly for dear life. The sight of his flushed fox brought an end to it for Hiei. He came with a groan, his teeth clenched together. The last of his self-control allowed him to pull out of the entrance before he collapsed on top of his love.

Kurama stroked Hiei's hair with a smile. "You didn't mark me."

Hiei lifted his head and smiled. "You expected me to when I climaxed?"

Kurama nodded. "All of the other demons I've spoken to about mating have told me that it goes that way."

Hiei shook his head. "Have I ever been similar to other demons? I'm certainly not going to mark you at the neck during sex because that's what other demons do." His voice softened and he kissed his fox's neck. "I wanted to mark you in a special place, an intimate place." He ignored the curiosity reflected in the emerald orbs that gazed at him. He trailed kisses down the pale expanse of flesh until he rested between the fox's legs again. He showered the creamy white of Kurama's inner thigh with kisses before biting down. Kurama gasped but never once let his gaze break from Hiei's. When Hiei raised his head from the leg, it burned for an instant but cooled at Hiei's touch.

Kurama curled up with his head on Hiei's chest as his lover moved next to him. "I love you Dragonfly."

"Dragonfly? I suppose it's a fair exchange for calling you fox all the time." Hiei stroked his hair. "I love you too." Kurama nuzzled closer to the warmth of Hiei.

"Alarm," Kurama murmured, already half asleep. "I have to be at the temple by dawn's first light."

"**We** have to be at the temple by dawn's first light," Hiei chided gently. "How do you turn it on?"

Kurama rolled over, flicked a switch on the alarm and then cuddled as close as he could to his dragonfly before falling asleep. It was the best sleep he ever had. The alarm went off far to early for his tastes. He opted not to move and let out a noise of protest when Hiei moved. The beeping was put to a halt when Hiei ripped the device from the wall and threw it out the window.

"Now I have to buy a new one," Kurama muttered. "Can't I go back to sleep?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?" Hiei teased. He leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear. "If you get up now, you can take a shower with me." With that, he sauntered off to the bathroom.

Kurama nearly leaped out of bed and followed Hiei in to the bathroom. He climbed in to steaming water and wrapped his arms around Hiei. "Just a shower?" he questioned and licked Hiei's earlobe.

"We don't have time for anything else this morning."

Kurama nodded and proceeded to wash the evidence from their conquest the night before from his body. He scrubbed Hiei's back and was rewarded with the same treatment. This was nice, Kurama admitted to himself. This was one part of mating he could agree to. With a smile, he swatted Hiei's butt. "Next time, I get that ass." He got out of the shower with a blush. _I can't believe I just said that!_ He wrapped a thick towel around himself before wandering down the hall to the bedroom.

Hiei just smiled and shook his head. "Crazy fox."

Kurama glanced around the room, mentally making a note to put sheets on the shopping list. Clothes were strewn throughout the room and Kurama smiled to himself. Yes, he could get used to **that** every day. He plucked simple clothes from the closet, something he could move in.

Hiei sauntered in to the room fully dressed. "Ready to go?"

"I didn't know that you had any clothes stored here," Kurama commented.

Hiei shrugged. "I hid them in the back of your closet."

"And they call me sneaky." Kurama pounced on his smaller lover, not surprised at all when the other demon caught him in his flying attack and just kissed him before letting him go.

"Time to go." Hiei chided. Kurama was happy to walk with Hiei to the temple. Though they usually would have run, Hiei insisted they walk at normal pace (even though in Hiei's mind it was soooo damn slow!) to conserve Kurama's energy. Hiei held tight to the hand. The fox was nervous, it radiated off him in waves. Nervous and scared… And up to something.

Hiei gazed at him. "Fox, what are you planning?"

Kurama smiled down at him and squeezed his hand. "Nothing love."

_Lies_, Hiei thought. The fox's heart always skipped a beat when he lied. "If you tell me, then perhaps I can help."

"No," Kurama muttered. "This is one fight I have to figure out on my own."

Somehow, neither was surprised to see the entirety of their friends sitting on the back porch to watch the fight with Hiei, to watch over their best friend. Hiei kissed Kurama once. "Come back to me in one piece," Hiei whispered to him.

Kurama smiled down at him. "Now you know what I feel like whenever you go off to Alaric or jump in to a battle without thinking." He kissed his dragonfly once more before walking over to Cian.

Cian didn't ask questions about Hiei, for which he was grateful. "Are you going to fight in that form Kurama? I want to get this finished."

Kurama flared his energy and shifted forms with ease. He was no longer nervous at least. His lips twisted in to an arrogant smirk. "Now Cian, do you really think you're just going to fight in a human form and still win? Haven't I warned you of underestimating me before?"

"Yes, you have." Cian laughed. "I hope you'll have the intelligence to follow your own advice." His body shifted with as much ease as Kurama's had.

Kurama stared at the figure before him. Cian's hair had turned a pure silvery white and lengthened, down to his waist. His skin was white as snow. Kurama knew that if he reached out and touched it, it would be cold and hard, like stone.

The fight began, a dance between two powerful creatures. Ten minutes later, the two broke apart both panting, both bloodied. Kurama tallied up the wounds in his mind, damage control if you will. Various cuts were deep enough to require stitches, but the same could be said of his opponent. Kurama took his rose whip out and shattered the next volley of ice crystals that were shot at him. He paid no attention to their master, only to the sharp little daggers of ice themselves. There were too many, far too many for him to continue shattering them. A hand on his shoulder caused him to spin around.

Cian held the dagger in his skilled hand and struck out with a blinding speed that could match Hiei's. The blow hit the fox right where he wanted. A thin line was across the center of each of the fox's eyes. He had effectively blinded the other demon. Kurama stumbled back and blinked. Red. All he could see was red, the red of his own blood. His lips twisted in to a smirk.

"If that's all you have Cian," Kurama sneered. "You might as well give up now." He stayed still, silent, moving to the left or right to dodge the attacks thrown at him. Even Hiei would be proud of such a level of skill.

"Shut up!" Kurama finally yelled towards the direction of the porch, where he could hear his dragonfly screaming various obscenities at those who held him back from interrupting the fight. Silence followed a second later. His ears twitched as he listened for the sound of his attacker.

Silence. He prayed silently to whatever gods or otherwise that were watching over him to let this work.

"Cian," Kurama sighed. "I'm not going to sleep with you. I won't betray Hiei like that. To hell with the benefits. I'll die before I betray him."

The sound of Cian's voice was close, far too close. "Then you'll die."

Kurama struck out then, and heard the grunt as his punch hit home. Hiei's eyes, all three of them, flew open at the feeling of what Kurama had done. He couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped his lips.

Kurama shuddered at the feel of Hiei's mind. It was so dark! Almost like walking in to a tomb. He saw it then, a tiny point of light. As he went towards it, it engulfed him… and found himself not seeing the battle as he had meant to, but a memory. Kurama wanted to scream in frustration. He did, but in the confines of his own mind. _Hiei, I swear to every god in every religion that if you don't guide me towards the right place in your mind this instant, I will let him win!_

The thought that Kurama screamed in his mind was enough for Hiei to focus, to work past the pain that threatened to split his head in two at any moment._ You should have thought this plan through a little better fox._

Kurama rolled his eyes as he perked his ears and dodged the attacks brought on him by Cian. Shallow cuts on his arms from the dagger Cian held showed the length of his disadvantage. Then, it came, it clicked. The two lover's minds meshed together.

Kurama saw what Kurama saw, saw his own body being lashed at with shallow cuts, a mere distraction to the fact Cian was building a cage of ice around him. His lips twisted in to another arrogant smirk. "You underestimated me again." Plants lashed out, laced with fire that did not burn them, fed from both Kurama and Hiei's energy. Cian leaped back with a growl of frustration.

Their dance grew more deadly. Kurama neared, willing his temperature to rise, to burn the other man alive. He could feel the fire from Hiei pulsing through him. And then, Cian made one last desperate attempt…

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**The ultimate cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I had to. I hope you enjoyed the two very different concepts in this chapter. Well, I'm rather happy. Three updates in one day! However, you all might not get any updates tomorrow, so this chapter was to make up for that. Again, I'm glad you all enjoyed and please review to tell me thoughts/gripes/opinions/complaints. Every reader opinion is important to me. Thank you again for reading and thank you to those who have reviewed already!**


	7. Nightmares of Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story besides Cian. This story is rated M for violence, bad language, and smut. This is boy on boy.

Author's Side-note: A few things will be clarified in this chapter that I realize some readers have been confused on. So please, keep reading!

CHAPTER SEVEN: NIGHTMARES OF ICE

Their dance grew more deadly. Kurama neared, willing his temperature to rise, to burn the other man alive. He could feel the fire from Hiei pulsing through him. He could feel that tiny part of him that loved ice being claimed by Hiei as well. And then, Cian made one last desperate attempt…

Through Hiei's eyes, Kurama only saw a blur of movement, coming too fast to defend. He raised his arms in an attempt to block as much of the blow as he could. Cian plunged the cold steel of the dagger in to the soft yielding flesh of the fox's stomach. He twisted the blade and then applied force to move the blade up, cutting a line up to the middle of the fox's chest.

Kurama gasped. The last of his strength was being used to keep from screaming. He clutched the man's shoulders as the blade was ripped from his body. He could feel the blood flowing, then another stab of pain.

Cian plunged the metal in once more, this time in to a lung. He ripped it out and heard the fox's breath leave him. He held the frail body close to his, felt the blood as it stained both of their clothing. "I'm sorry Kurama, this was the only way," he whispered and wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

Kurama gasped as breathing became more difficult. His mind, always logical, fought for some sort of control. He made another list in the depths of his mind of the serious injuries. The cut on his left arm had severed nerves, he could feel numbness claiming the limb. He was temporarily blinded, the first wound in his abdomen had caused damage to a small list of vital organs, and he was currently operating with one lung. "Cian," he managed to gasp out. "I think you won."

Cian smiled down at him, brushing a strand of silver hair from his face. "I think you're right Kurama."

Hiei had enough. He was screaming the fox's name, both in his head and with his voice but the oaf and the idiot were holding him back. His fox was hurt and they were holding him back! It was the last straw. He hit Yusuke right in the windpipe and kicked Kuwabara away from him. He was off the porch and beside Kurama before they could even recover. "Let him go," Hiei growled at Cian.

Cian shook his head. "He made a deal with me… Hiei, I presume?"

Kurama smiled weakly. "Hiei, I think I'm dying this time," came the whisper. "And it feels cold."

Cian gazed down at the fox. "That would be me Kurama. Now, close those pretty lips and let the big demons talk, okay?"

"Big demon, I'm a big bad foxy too," Kurama murmured as he sank farther in to darkness. "It doesn't hurt."

"Kurama…" Cian muttered.

"Right, let the big demons talk."

Hiei gazed at the half delirious fox and then up at Cian. "If you don't hand him over, he's going to die. He's suffered a lot of blood loss and more injuries than I can count. If he dies, I don't think either of us get what he want."

Cian raised an eyebrow. "You think that you can take care of his injuries better than I can?"

Hiei sighed. He clenched his hands in to fists to fight off the urge to make mince meat out of the demon that held his bleeding and injured fox hostage. "We have a healer here."

Cian lifted the fox in to his arms, bridal style. "I think I'll take my chances without the healer, but thanks for your concern." He walked away, towards the forest with the fox in his arms.

Kurama woke to find himself in a large bed with black silk sheets. He shifted, the silk felt cool against his feverish body. It was in that moment that his eyes flew open as he realized his nudity. The green orbs settled on Cian. "Where am I?"

"My home," Cian answered and lifted the fox's head up. "You've been out for three days, but I'm happy to report most of your more serious injuries are no longer life threatening." He placed a cup of cold water to Kurama's lips and smiled when he gulped it down happily.

"I've been gone for three days and Hiei hasn't come to kill you yet?" Kurama questioned. He couldn't help the small smile that decorated his lips.

Cian shook his head. "I've had no trouble from any of your friends."

Kurama sat up slowly, not surprised to find most of his muscles ached with the protest, especially his stomach. "If you're going to… rape me," Kurama stuttered. "Then can you please hurry so I can get back to them?"

Cian set the glass down upon the nightstand. "What did you do during the fight? I blinded you and then a moment later, it was like you could see again."

Kurama smiled softly. "I could, but not through my eyes." He sighed deeply and made sure he was covered by the sheets before continuing on. "Fire demons are very unique in the effects their mating has on both parties. With normal demons, it's a marking of territory, a sharing claim, if you will. With fire demons, and especially Hiei, it is something much more. Mating opens up a link between the two."

"Why?"

"It was originally a defense, so that they could tell when the other was in danger. With most demons, it's a weak link, but its there. With Hiei, because he is not full fire demon and because of the jagon, ours became much stronger. We share a link in to each other's souls, in to one another's minds." Kurama shrugged. "I didn't expect any side effects of mating besides feeling connected to him. However, I was hoping."

"So you're mated."

"Yes."

"Can a demon be mated to two people?" The smile that decorated Cian's face was cruel, his eyes cold.

Kurama faltered. "I've never heard of such an instance."

Cian kissed Kurama's wrist. "That's unfortunate, because I have. You see, my father was mated to demons at once, one ice, one fire. One male, one female. He was a shadow demon himself." He trailed kissed down Kurama's arm to his neck. "With a bit of questioning, I found out that two opposites can claim the same mate, as long as the mate can act as a balancing beam between the two. Rather interesting, don't you think?"

Kurama's eyes widened. "But Hiei already has ice in him. He is his own opposite."

Cian licked the fox's earlobe. "I thought of that too, but then I realized that though it is a part of him, he depends on his fire all too much."

"It must have been hard for you, growing up with such a union." Kurama admitted to himself that it was a poor attempt at distraction, rather poor, but it was worth a try.

"Hush."

"What is the advantage for you?" Kurama closed his eyes. He wanted to pull away from the kisses but he found his limbs felt heavy and numb.

"I don't like explaining myself fox." The demon ran his lips along Kurama's jaw. "Aren't you smart enough to figure it out?"

He was, and he did. In the time it took for the cold lips to run from his jaw and claim a kiss, Kurama had it figured out. He turned his face away from the kiss. "You want to mate with me because then you'll be able to tap in to mine and Hiei's powers. You'll want to use a link forged between me and you as mates in order to use the link between Hiei and I against him." Kurama's mind raced. "And the worst part is, he won't be able to kill you because it'd risk my life as well."

Cian's lips found the pale expanse of Kurama's throat. "I always knew you had a quick wit fox." He sank his teeth in to the fragile flesh and relished as Kurama screamed.

"Hiei, he's fine," Yusuke insisted for the sixth time in the last two minutes. "I'm sure he's just resting up before coming back."

"Shut up," Hiei grumbled.

"Yeah shrimp," Kuwabara rambled on. "I'm sure he's healing still. I mean, those wounds **were **pretty bad."

"Shut up!" Hiei yelled and glared at the two of them. "I saw the injuries, I know how bad they were."

"He's going to come back," Yusuke insisted. Though, he was really trying to convince himself more than the shrimp across the table from him.

Hiei groaned and put his head on the table, ignoring the tea that Yukina placed in front of him. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Yukina asked in her wind chime voice.

"I just have a headache," Hiei muttered. "It feels like I've been punched in the jagon. Repeatedly."

Yusuke straightened his posture and glanced around the table at the fallen faces that surrounded him. All of them were stressed, worried, and confused. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. "Hey shrimp… Why the hell did you have such a spaz attack when fox-boy was fighting?"

Kuwa perked up. "He's got a point. I mean, we've all seen Kurama injured before, almost as bad as that. We've all seen him break bones, puncture vital organs, and walk away from it. Even when he'd be the worst one hurt, he'd go around checking on everyone else before he'd worry about himself." He shook his head with a small smile. "Stupid fox."

Hiei just buried his head in the crook of his elbow. "I'll let the fox explain when he gets back."

"Is it a secret?" Keiko questioned.

Hiei shrugged. "Not really. I just don't know if the fox wanted to tell you himself or keep it quiet for awhile, and I won't do anything that will upset him when he gets back."

"Are you two really dating?" Yusuke asked with a wrinkle of his nose. "I mean, you guys are like perfect for each other and shit. It's just weird to think of you as a couple."

Hiei raised his head. "You're an idiot. We've been dating on and off since he was eleven." He sneered when he saw Yusuke pale. "Stupid, age doesn't mean a damn thing to a demon. I was the one who helped him through his initial discovery of what he was. It was natural that he should depend on me in that situation."

"Did you… when he was that young?" Kuwa piped up.

"No," Hiei muttered. "He didn't get his first kiss until he reached thirteen. When he was that young, he did depend on me. We slept in the same bed. For weeks, he wouldn't go anywhere unless he knew I was watching over him. It was the only way he felt safe. Then, roles switched. I got injured and he took care of me. We grew to depend on one another, though its nothing either of us would admit." A bitter laugh escaped his throat. "Until now."

Yukina patted Hiei's hand. "You really love him."

"Yes," Hiei whispered. "More than I think he knows."

Yukina stood up. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. In that time, I would expect that you'd all be scouring the city for your friend instead of sitting here moping. Really, you all are supposed to be strong and feared? All I see are a bunch of babies."

Hiei raised his head and looked at the others. All exchanged glances. A mischievous grin decorated Yusuke's gaze. With no more words, they all flew out of the temple and in to opposite directions.

Keiko sighed. "Might as well get out the first aid kit now."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER: **

**Okay, I hope that clarified a few things, such as the way the whole mating thing works. And, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I do appreciate it! Today, the only reason I managed to drag my lazy butt to the computer and write is because I was inspired by you all. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story besides Cian. Anyone one who wants him must ask permission before using him. This is rated M for graphic smut, bad language, violence, and many other reasons. Please enjoy the boy on boy action!

CHAPTER EIGHT: LOVE AND HATE

Hiei raised his head and looked at the others. All exchanged glances. A mischievous grin decorated Yusuke's gaze. With no more words, they all flew out of the temple and in to opposite directions.

After four hours of searching for any trace of his fox, Hiei plopped down on a bench in the park with a sigh. This was the fox's favorite park, the one closest to the bookstore where he worked. Hiei remembered the moment that had etched his park in to both their memories. A first kiss. Hiei sighed as he stared at the blooming sakura tree. He wanted food, he wanted sleep, but more than anything, he wanted his fox in his arms.

With that thought in his mind, he rose up and began the search again. The human device in his pocket began to make noise again and Hiei fumbled with it, cursing and swearing at it in as many different languages as he knew. Even some that he had just made up. He finally pushed the right button.

"I don't have much time," Kurama's weak voice whispered in to the phone. "He went out for food and I don't know when he's going to be back."

"Why don't you escape?" Hiei snarled. He immediately regretted his tone of voice.

"Because the doors and the windows are all locked with ice, love. I already broke my wrist trying to punch through it."

"Where are you?" Hiei questioned.

"I don't know, I don't remember the exact directions. It's an old Victorian house." Kurama furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to think. "It's somewhere between my mother's house and the high school. When we took the long route after school, we would pass by it. Do you remember it?"

"The one you said you wanted to grow old in?" Hiei teased.

"The very one."

"I'll find it," Hiei murmured. "Stay strong until I get to you."

"I love you," Kurama managed to whisper before the line went dead.

A new string of obscenities drifted from between Hiei's lips. A mother walking by with her daughter covered the child's ears and gave him a nasty glare. He returned it, adding in an obscene gesture he had learned from Yusuke just for good measure. He resisted smashing the device in to a million pieces. Kurama might call him again.

"Hey shrimp!" Yusuke called from halfway across the park. "I think I'm having a bad influence on you." His grin fell from his face the moment he neared Hiei and saw the serious look on his face and the cell phone in his hand.

"Kurama called," Hiei informed him. "I know where he is… in a general sense."

"That's great!" Yusuke beamed. "Where is he?"

Hiei sighed. "He's in a large Victorian house that was painted white last time I saw it. It's huge, we won't be able to miss it. And it's within three miles of his mother's house, in between there and the high school."

Yusuke grabbed the phone from Hiei. "I'm calling reinforcements!"

Within ten minutes, Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara had joined them. Keiko had brought the car. Hiei glared at them impatiently.

"Okay, here's the game plan," Yusuke said. "We start smack in the middle between Shiori's house and the high school. Girls, you head east. Shrimp, you take north. Kuwa west and me south. We'll all have cell phones on us so if anyone sees Cian or Kurama, we can inform the rest of the group. If anyone sees Cian outside of the big Victorian house, stay out of his sight! That's the only way we're going to get Kurama without getting hurt."

Everyone voiced their agreement before piling in the car. Hiei took one last glance at the sakura tree, whispering a promise to the wind. "That won't be the last kiss we share under that tree fox," he muttered to himself before climbing in the front seat.

Yusuke sped through traffic with Keiko screaming at him to be careful the whole way. Hiei didn't move from his stoic position of gazing out the window. When the car rumbled to a stop with all parties still alive, though shaken, everyone piled out. Yusuke moved forward and placed a searing kiss on Keiko.

"There's no way you're getting out of marrying me," Keiko teased. "So don't do anything reckless. I **will** find a way to drag you back from the dead to marry me, and then kill you myself."

Yusuke grinned. "I believe it sweetheart. Be careful and stay out of his sight. If you hear a car and don't know who it is, duck behind a tree or something." He kissed her one more time before heading off in his designated direction.

Kuwabara put on hand on each of Yukina's shoulders. "Be careful, okay?"

Yukina nodded. "Of course."

"And I've been meaning to ask you…" Kuwa turned a bright shade of red. "Will you go on a date with you?"

Yukina smiled up at him. "I'm glad that something good could come out of such a horrible crisis, because I've been waiting for you to ask me." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before steering Keiko in to the right direction.

Hiei wasn't even in his right mind to glare at the oaf for touching his sister. He just flitted off. Only he knew the route that they had taken so many times together, just so that they could walk together hand in hand and not worry about being seen. So why did he not tell the others this? The answer was firmly planted in Hiei's mind. He was Kurama's mate. This was his revenge to take.

The house was easy to find, so easy that Hiei couldn't help being suspicious. That was, until he reached the door. The wood door came open with only a little force against it, and Hiei found what he had feared. A thick wall of ice blocked the entrance and Hiei banged his fist against it with frustration. It was the only thing between him and his fox. He hated the ice wall with an intensity most of his enemies didn't receive.

That was when he heard it. A sound that shattered the last of his sanity. He heard Kurama cry out in pain.

Cian grabbed a handful of red hair so the fox had no choice but to look up at him. "I told you not to try that. I warned you that I'd know."

Kurama licked his lips a few times before he managed to speak. "And I told you that I'd take whatever punishment you decided was suitable."

Cian spun the fox around and threw him on the bed, bringing down Kurama's own rose whip against his back. Kurama buried his head in the crook of his elbow to muffle the cry of pain that came. The whip struck harder, faster, ripping apart the flesh in his back. Kurama distracted himself with counting the strokes. Ten in all before Cian threw the whip away and crushed the rose beneath his feet. He grabbed a fistful of the fox's hair and lifted his head up.

"You're going to have to learn quick Kurama. I'm a very jealous lover, and I don't like it when my mate loves his other beloved more than me. You have to care about both of us equally." He brushed his lips across the cuts on his back, licking away the blood that pooled there.

Kurama shook his head slowly. "I'll always love him more."

Cian raised his head and struck the fox across the face, reddening his cheek with a mark. "Then you better learn how to act like you don't."

The fox felt it then, felt the heat of Hiei's anger burning at the ice over the window. He shoved Cian away from him and scrambled around the room in search for his underwear and a pair of pants. He refused to be seen nude by his mate in this place. He refused to let Hiei think the worst. He finally fished his clothes from under the bed and shoved them on.

Cian gazed at the window with an amused expression on his face. "Well, it seems our mate is here Kurama. Shall we let him in and break the news?"

Kurama winced.

The remaining ice melted at Cian's silent command and Hiei came charging through the window. Kurama flew in to his arms before he could get more than two steps in to the room. He couldn't control it now, couldn't stop the flow of emotions that surged against his usual calm control. He cried as he collapsed in to Hiei's warm arms. "I'm sorry," Kurama managed to choke out. "I'm so sorry dragonfly." He repeated the sentence over and over.

Hiei gave a deadly glare to Cian. "I'm going to kill you for whatever you've done to him."

"I think not," Cian smirked. He motioned to the bed that was splattered with the fox's blood. "Please, make yourself at home and calm down **our **lover before I explain why you won't take a blade to me."

Hiei didn't stop glaring, nor did he dare to take his eyes off the ice demon as he swept Kurama in to his arms and carried him to the bed. The hysterics, for the most part, had subsided and only tears were in its place. As soon as Hiei let go of the fox, he regretted it.

Kurama's bottom lip began to tremble again and his body began to shake with the force of holding his tears back. Hiei slid in to the bed and wrapped an arm around Kurama, pulling the fox closer. Kurama clung to his dragonfly for dear life, entwining their limbs so tightly that the smaller demon knew he didn't have a chance at moving until Kurama let him.

"What's going on fox?" The voice was gentle as he stroked the red hair.

"He…" It was the only word Kurama got out before burying his head in Hiei's stomach. He raised his hand and pushed his hair away from his neck.

Hiei stared down at the mark for a few moments before touching it, brushing against it with the gentlest of touches. He turned his gaze to Cian. "You marked him."

"A triangle of mates."

"That was the source of my headache earlier then, you forcing a mental bond between you and I through my fox. I'll tell you now that it does not in any way change your fate." Hiei lifted Kurama's face to him and kissed a trail down his lover's jaw. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too dragonfly," Kurama whispered back and contented himself with resting his head on Hiei's chest. Here, engulfed in Hiei's warmth, he knew he was safe. He let his eyes drift close but remained awake.

"You'd risk killing him just to get revenge on me?" Cian shook his head. "I don't think you're that foolish."

"And I don't think you understand a few things."

"Enlighten me then."

"The first is how strong Kurama is. I know he seems frail, especially after being injured. He is, but not when it comes to his mental and spiritual strength. His body just can't keep up." He smiled down at the head of red hair resting on his chest. "That's all this bond that you've forced on him is. It's mental."

"He can't break it, or he would have already."

"You're right," Hiei muttered. "He can't break such a strong bond by himself. However, with his mate pulling him from the depths of death you'd drag him in to… Killing you becomes less of a threat to his health."

Kurama opened his eyes and glared at Cian as well. He held on to his love a little tighter, showing the one he'd choose if given a choice.

"You've yet to see the length of the bonds between us Hiei. You and I are mated as well, we just lack the marks."

Kurama decided to chime in. "What my dragonfly is trying to say is that we'd rather die in each other's arms than be bonded to a snake like you."

Cian moved towards the fox and ran a hand down his arm. "You could… but I know you better than that when you realize how much more is at stake… for both of you."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Whew, two in one day again. Thank you all for the lovely and very encouraging reviews. It's what inspires me to keep updating for you guys so often! So please, continue to review and tell me what you think. Tomorrow you might not get any updates (Rose's day is going to be crazy!) and I apologize for it. But I'm bribing you with two or more chapters in a day. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story this far and I'm confident that this chapter won't disappoint you either.**


	9. New Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story besides Cian. This is rated M for graphic boy on boy action, violence, and bad language. You've been warned!

CHAPTER NINE: NEW PATHS

Cian moved towards the fox and ran a hand down his arm. "You could… but I know you better than that when you realize how much more is at stake… for both of you."

Hiei glared at the ice demon and swatted the hand away from his fox. "What do you mean?"

Kurama squirmed in Hiei's arm's trying to detangle himself from his mate. He ignored Hiei's murmured promises that everything would be fine and stood up, facing Cian. "What did you do?"

Cian moved away from the angry fox and sat down by the window, staring out at the sky with a sigh. "Kiss of Death is a very interesting plant. When the fallen petals touch the ground, they become poison and only petals caught by the owner's hands can provide the cure."

"Who?" Kurama demanded, edging farther away from Hiei.

"Three people dear to you, the ice maiden… I'm afraid I don't know her name."

Hiei's eyes darkened.

"The bride, again, I'm afraid I have no name to put to the face. I do know, however, that you agreed to plan her wedding. Such a dear friend you are."

"The last?" Kurama's face was calm, nearly serene. It gave away nothing of the inner turmoil that conflicted inside him. "My mother, is it not?" He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. How many times would his friends have to pay for the unfortunate mistake of caring about him?

Hiei moved before Cian could register what was happening but it was just a second too late. The fox was already past Cian and out the window before he could shove the ice demon out of his way. Cian gazed out the window, then at Hiei. "It seems our fox has a bit of a temper."

"No. **My** fox has dealt with a similar situation in the past." Hiei leaned against the wall. "In Kurama's eyes, you've just done something that can never be forgiven. If I were to tell one thing about that fox, just one, I'd tell whoever asked that he loves like no other creature I've met. He loves his human family and he loves his friends. He'd do anything to protect them."

"But he can't protect himself… or his mate."

Hiei laughed, just a chuckle under his breath. "You see this whole situation as complex and the only way it can possibly work out is in your favor. You haven't taken in to account the fox himself, the fire in his soul and the passion that drives him. Kurama isn't like the other foxes I'm sure you've met."

"Foxes have many lovers Hiei. I'm ensuring that you and I are the only ones that ever crawl in to bed next to him. I would think you'd understand how hard it is to trap a fox in to mating, how hard it is to keep them happy."

"You're doing a hell of a job of that."

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Cian finally asked.

Hiei smirked. "Kurama and I have a system we use to determine who gets the kill when we both have the same enemy. When you took him, it became my kill but now that you've messed with his friends and his family… All bets are off. You're his to dispose of." Hiei flitted out the window without another word, going to find his fox.

Kurama burst in to his home and began several things that had to be done. He grabbed the phone first and he stormed up the stairs to his bedroom. As he did that, he ordered his plants not to allow anyone, especially Hiei, inside.

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing calling from Kurama's house?" Yusuke's voice answered. "I told you: green button makes the noise stop and the red button makes the voices of the person you're talking to stop."

"I see you've been teaching Dragonfly how to use his cell phone. Good luck with that," Kurama teased.

Yusuke dropped the phone and then picked it up as quick as he could manage. "Fox-boy? That you?"

"It's me, but I don't have time for you to ask if I'm okay. It doesn't matter if I am or not." Kurama took a bag from his closet and began shoving a few things in there, jeans, a few shirts, mainly weapons, and the box of seeds that Yusuke had gotten him from his birthday. "I need you to get the entire group back to the temple as soon as you can. Don't worry about me."

"What's going on?"

Kurama sighed. "Keiko and Yukina are going to start running a fever, and then they'll faint. Unless I do something, they won't wake up."

"That bastard," Yusuke growled.

"And don't do anything stupid, like go after him," Kurama begged. "Yusuke, I need you to do this for me. You have to keep the group together and safe in the temple until I get back."

"Can do fox-boy. But Kurama…" Yusuke paused. "Hurry. I don't want to lose her."

"I know." Kurama hung up. Next on the 'to call' list was his mother.

"Shuichi," Shiori greeted. "Where have you been?"

"I've been busy with work and school mother," Kurama lied easily. "I need you to listen to me very closely mother. You're going to start to feel ill in a few hours. No matter what, do not take any sort of medication. Tell father that he is not to take you to the hospital. I'll be over as soon as I can to take care of you."

"Shuichi," Shiori's voice was concerned. "Is someone trying to hurt me again?"

Kurama rested his head against his pillow as he collapsed in to bed. Tears threatened to overtake him. "Yes mother," he whispered. "Someone is trying to hurt you in order to hurt me more."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Shiori whispered back in to the phone. "Be careful, and come back to me in one piece. I love you."

"I love you too mother, and I promise that when I get back, there will be no more secrets." Kurama hung up the phone and buried his head in the pillow. And he let himself scream out his frustration and his pain. He stood up then, grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He'd have to move quick if he wanted to outwit Hiei.

With a silent command, the plants were ordered to keep guarding his home and to fight against Hiei only for a few minutes before letting him in. He took a seed from his hair, placed the now blooming flower on the bed at his pillow. The flower was special, unique. It held his ki signature and imitated the feel of him. Hiei would think Kurama was there when he was long gone.

The fox took one last glance over his shoulder before disappearing in to the forest across the street. It took him moments to find the portal and walk through. By that time, Hiei was already on his tail. Kurama switched forms, managed to deposit the bag in a well-hidden den (not even Hiei knew of that one), and began to put his plan in to action.

The fox moved through the market with a sigh, pretending to look at priceless artifacts, the finest made weapons, and a menagerie of foods. He was well aware of the fact that he was being watched. The silver hair and golden eyes were not a trait that any other fox claimed. He was, he knew, a fox who stood out among others.

Kurama raised golden eyes to meet those of the woman he'd been looking for. A woman with vibrant orange hair that looked like flames and eyes that were bright yellow. She was a tiger demon. "Yoko," she crooned and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Kurama smiled warmly at her. "Now Alessa, I would never think of avoiding you during my rare visits to this region." He sighed, purposely being overly dramatic as he swept a piece of hair from his face. "It seems you've broken my heart once again."

The woman laughed. "Yoko Kurama, always the charmer. However, I know you better to assume you just dropped by for a visit." She raised a knowing eyebrow at him and took him by the arm, guiding him through the crowds and in to a rather shabby pub.

Kurama sat down across from her, all teasing sentiments gone. "You're right. I need something on the black market, and your help finding it."

"Is that it?"

"No. I will have a fire demon tracking me. He'll arrive within two hours of me and an hour behind him, an ice demon will come as well, asking about both of us. I need you to throw them off my scent, send them in opposite directions. The ploy won't work for long, but it will be enough."

"What have you done this time, you crazy fox?" Alessa mused. "Always getting in to trouble Yoko, but be careful. Trouble is what got Kuronue killed all those years ago."

"I need one more favor Alessa." Yoko sighed, ignoring the comment about his long dead mate. "Where did old mother Inaya wander off to?"

Alessa smiled. "Oh, you won't believe it! She was asked to perform a ceremony in Alaric to change over power. It was a great honor, of course, and she accepted without a second thought. She's old and wise. Her predictions for the future of Alaric during the ceremony will be listened to with cautious ears."

"The old woman is gifted," Kurama murmured. _Alaric, damn…_ Kurama thought before raising himself up. "Thank you greatly for your help Alessa. I have something for you. I know you'll love it."

When she was handing the bracelet of gold and diamonds, she gushed and Kurama was quick to escape before he could be smothered with her gratefulness. It had been meant for Shiori, for mother's day, but this was worth the price he had paid as well.

Hiei arrived in the marketplace an hour later and followed Kurama's scent to the stand where Alessa was selling exotic clothing. When Hiei wandered over, she smiled at him. "Well, now, what can I do for you?"

"A fox with silver hair and-"

"Golden eyes?" Alessa finished. "He came by the stand just an hour ago."

"What direction did he travel in?" Hiei questioned.

Alessa frowned and furrowed her eyebrows as if she were thinking. "East I think, but I can't be sure."

Hiei nodded once and then his eyes caught something sparkly. He gazed at the diamond bracelet and then turned away. He had helped pick the damn thing out after three hours spent in a jewelry store with Kurama gushing over every stone there was. He knew immediately that the fox had bribed his source of information. He relied on the trail of Kurama's energy instead, followed it around and towards… With a sigh, he realized just where Kurama was headed. And he knew just how to arrive there before his fox.

Cian arrived a half hour after Hiei and smiled at Alessa with a charm that she could recognize immediately. Of all the ice demons who found their way to her stand, she knew this was the one she had to deceive. "Can I help you sir? I see you're looking at some silver edged garments."

"Yes, it matches the hair of my wily mate, a fox demon. I can't decide whether I want to buy something that matches his gold eyes or his silver hair."

"I saw a demon of that description looking at my fine products just a few hours ago," Alessa smiled. _Oh, he was good at this game_, she thought.

"Really? Do you happen to know which way he went?"

"West," she answered. She was pleased she had gotten business from it, because the ice demon bought four tunics total before heading in the direction she had pointed. She shrugged, she'd done half the job.

Kurama paused to take a breath when he saw the tower of Alaric piercing the sky. He'd been running, mile after countless mile, trying to make sure he ran at least at the pace he knew Hiei would use. He had to get there before Hiei, there was no way around it. He slowed down when he neared the gates. There would be no use in getting caught.

He noticed a hole in the guard's roaming and slipped over the wall and in to the gardens the instant he could. Inaya sat at a small table in the gardens with tea for two. She was an elder fox, her hair gray and her eyes no longer useful. However, it was not her age that made demons respect her. It was her gift, her sight in the future. Her predictions were never wrong and many demons had come to power over the years with her guiding them on their path.

"Come sit with me Yoko Kurama," Inaya smiled. "Hurry now, the tea is getting cold. I expected you ten minutes ago."

"Forgive me for my tardiness then, old mother," Kurama smiled and sat across from her. "How are you?"

"Surely you have not come all this way just to ask me if my old bones still creak," the old woman teased and poured the tea with a shaking hand. "Do not flatter me Kurama. You never have in the past and just because you are desperate for my guidance does not mean you must flatter me now."

"You never offered me your insight in the past, old mother. I did not know if your help would be given this time."

"Kurama dear, you were a very different fox back when I first met you. You were a very cruel fox then. Things have changed, and you have changed with them. I am proud of your redemption. Now, listen well, little fox…"

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**You all have me addicted to writing! I got up first thing this morning and went right to the computer to type up this chapter. Now, the problem itself hasn't been resolved yet, but I do love this chapter all the same. It brings out determination and strength from our dear Kurama that he often doesn't show. Besides, who thought that Kurama could actually outsmart his own Hiei? Anyways, thank you to all that have reviewed and please continue. I love being able to hear your comments and know that you are enjoying this story. More twists and turns are bound to come, so stay tuned. (If you're lucky, you might get another chapter today! No promises) Thank you again for reading!**


	10. Sealing Our Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, except Cian. You can borrow him as long as you ask first. This story is rated M for graphic boy on boy love scenes, violence, and a healthy dose of bad language.

CHAPTER TEN: SEALING OUR FATE

"Kurama dear, you were a very different fox back when I first met you. You were a very cruel fox then. Things have changed, and you have changed with them. I am proud of your redemption. Now, listen well, little fox…"

Kurama sipped at his tea as calmly as he could, considering the fact that his dear Hiei could interrupt at any moment. "I'll do what ever is necessary."

Inaya folded her hands on her lap. "Kurama, dear, there are several options I am going to give you before I tell which one is best. That way your mates cannot claim that I have swayed your hand one way or the other. The first is obvious, killing the ice demon."

Kurama's ears perked up.

"However," Inaya continued. "It will result in many more deaths than just his. If you spill his blood or allow your temperamental mate to, then it will result in your death, the woman in the wedding dress, the ice maiden, and your human mother. That, I take it, is not an option you will consider."

Kurama shook his head. "I could never live with the results."

"The second option is to display dominance over Cian. He has marked you, but if you dominate him in the bedroom and mark him, you become the dominant of the pairing. Then, of course, Hiei has displayed himself out of the dominant of the two of you. So, Cian would have to submit to both you and Hiei." Inaya blew on the steaming tea. "This is a possibility. It would save those you care about, but at the sacrifice of your own happiness. You would have to bridge the hate between your two mates and force them in to a happy relationship. In the end, Hiei would fall for him and you'd have to live with that union."

At the mere suggestion of Hiei loving anyone else but him, Kurama's heart felt as if it were being ripped from his heart. "I'm afraid that I can't live with the results of that option either Inaya."

Inaya raised her unseeing eyes to his face. "Are you a fox or not?"

Kurama's ear twitched in annoyance. "Yes."

"Then my suggestion to you, Yoko Kurama, is to be a fox. Outsmart the ice demon at his own game and use the power of your name to get what you need in order to save your friends. Your mate would fight for you. Now, how about you fight for yourself?"

"How…?" Kurama gazed down at the table.

"Ask your dragonfly," Inaya replied to the unspoken question as she raised herself from her seat. "Lord Hiei, have you come to join us for tea?"

Kurama turned around in his seat and gazed at the flushed face of his mate. "You ran all the way here."

"I never knew that you could match my speed, fox." Hiei managed to glare at him despite the fact he was gasping for breath. "You've been holding back."

Kurama smiled gently and patted his lap. "Come here dragonfly. I'll share."

Hiei settled himself on Kurama's lap without further argument and gulped down the tea as soon as it was cool enough to drink. Kurama placed a soft kiss on Hiei's neck. "Dragonfly?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the tone of Kurama's voice. It was the voice he used when he wanted something, and knew that Hiei wouldn't want to give it. "Yes fox?"

"You love me."

"Yes."

"And trust me."

"Yes."

"Enough to let to me handle this whole messy situation on my own."

"No."

"But dragonfly-"

"No."

"Hiei-"

"Not even if the pits of hell froze over."

"Hiei, listen to me," Kurama ordered. He paused and rewarded his lover with a smile for not interrupting. "I am the one who got us in to this mess and I'm going to be the one to get us out." He nuzzled Hiei's neck. "I love it that you always watch my back and that you're always there to protect me." He titled Hiei's chin up to make him look at his face. "But just this once dragonfly, let me be your hero, okay?" The soft look in Hiei's eyes said it all. Kurama pressed his lips against Hiei's and held him tightly, as if it were the last time he'd be able to do so.

"If you don't come back to me…"

"Hiei, even if I die freeing you from him, I promise to haunt you. You'll have me one way or another." Kurama lifted his smaller mate off his lap and stood up. "Your only role in this is to keep Cian busy. Get the ceremony for the change of power under way. It'll throw off my trail and it will intrigue him. He'll want to be here, so he can claim to be the mate of one of the most powerful demons in Makai. Don't contradict him, but don't agree if asked." Kurama planted one last kiss on him before slipping over the wall.

Hiei slumped down in to the chair and gazed at the old woman. "That fox is going to be the death of me."

Kurama stormed in to Yomi's bedchambers unannounced and rolled the demon out of his bed without a care. "Did I wake you?" He spared a glance at the poor boy that had been in Yomi's bed. "I guess not. When you manage to find your clothes, I'll be in the hallway." He left the room.

Yomi donned his clothes and confronted the fox in the hall. "What do you think you're doing? Interrupting my private affairs in my own house!"

Kurama pierced him with a glare. "I don't have time to pretend to be nice or to follow proper protocol Yomi. I know your position requires me to respect you, and I do. I haven't bowed to you in the past, why would I start now?"

Yomi managed to look offended. "I didn't ask you to bow."

"Of course, you'd never dream of asking someone you'd want in your bed to bow down to you." Kurama rolled his eyes. "However, discussing your unreturned affection is not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"I need a seed to the plant Kiss of Death. I know you have at least two in your collection."

"And in return for giving away a plant as precious and rare as that?"

Kurama reached out and grabbed the demon by the throat, slamming him against the wall and applying pressure. "In return, I don't rip out your throat. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have a serious problem on my hands."

Yomi would have laughed, if not for the hand that restricted his airflow. "The only time I've ever heard of foxes getting so aggressive is when it involves their mate."

"Yes," Kurama growled. "That's right, it involves my mate. Do you want to keep pushing me Yomi?"

"Why, I would never dream of it." Yomi pushed him away and walked down the hall to his library. The fox trailed after. "You're in luck this time Kurama. I have had many young demons come to these halls requesting a seed."

"And what price did you demand of them?"

"I turned them away." Yomi threw the seed at Kurama.

The fox caught it and held it between his fingers, examined it before putting it in his hair. "Thank you. I'll find a way to repay you once this is settled." He left then and headed back to Alaric at a slower pace. There was no longer such a need to rush.

He arrived shortly before the ceremony and entered Hiei's chambers through the window, careful not to be seen or heart. "Oh dragonfly," Kurama gushed. "You should wear color more often."

Hiei turned and gave the fox a glare. "Take it while you can. These garments are being burned after this ceremony."

Kurama looked his sexy mate up and down. Hiei wore black pants and a bright crimson shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. Rather than being spiked, his hair was wet. Kurama licked his lips as he advanced on his lover.

"Kurama," Hiei warned. "I only have ten minutes."

"Plenty of time for a little taste." Kurama kissed him, forcing his tongue in to Hiei's mouth before he could protest. His mate tasted warm and sensual, smelled musky and masculine. Kurama wanted to rape him right that instant. Instead, he explored him as best as he could without removing any clothes. He relished the moans Hiei made when he put a hand up the back of his shirt and clawed his way down.

"Fox… I…"

Kurama was on his hands and knees, lifting up the shirt and licking Hiei's stomach, then trailing kisses over the wet flesh. "Yes love? Were you saying something?" He gazed up with innocent eyes.

Hiei groaned and grabbed his hair. "Lower."

"Gladly." Kurama unbuttoned the troublesome pants and pushed them and Hiei's underwear to his knees.

Hiei gasped as the cold air hit his throbbing erection and closed his eyes. Then warm heat engulfed him. His eyes flew open as his fingers grasped for something, anything to keep him firmly planted in this world, to convince him that he wouldn't die from the pleasure. He grabbed two handfuls of Kurama's hair. Golden eyes met his and he found that he couldn't take his eyes off him. Kurama's head bobbed as he milked the length. His hands held firmly on to his mate's hips, preventing Hiei from trying to thrust further in to his mouth. Moans and cries ripped from Hiei's throat against his will. He couldn't help being loud. It just felt so damn good! He came with a cry and watched Kurama pull away licking his lips.

"You taste good love," Kurama smiled.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed your second update for today! I'm just so in to this story that I can't stop writing! I love it. Anyways, the lime in this chapter was an added bonus for me. And I love Kurama's dominant side. Thank you all for reading and please review. .**


	11. Dreams Come At A Price

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, with the exception of Cian. Anyone wishing to use this character must ask permission first. This story is rated M for violence, graphic boy on boy action, and bad language.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: DREAMS COME AT A PRICE

"You taste good love," Kurama smiled. He wiped his mouth and stood up as the man he was beginning to hate waltzed in to the room.

"You're back in time for the ceremony." Cian moved close and attempted to give the fox a kiss.

Kurama raised his hand and hit the ice demon across the face, hard enough to knock the larger man off his feet. "The ceremony holds no importance to me." He glanced towards Hiei, who looked just as shocked as Cian. "Love, go down and participate. I'll join you as soon as I have this situation all sorted out."

Hiei kissed the base of the fox's throat. "Be careful." Without a backwards glance, he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Cian moved from the floor to the bed with eyes shining from amusement. "You're thinking of ending our cozy situation, aren't you? Kurama, I'm not entirely selfish. Can't you see the benefits it holds for you as well?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I do see the possible advantages, probably more than you realize. However, that does not outweigh the negative, not for me."

"And for Hiei?"

"Hiei's voice does not count in this matter," Kurama answered. "I've made sure of that."

"Because you are afraid that he would choose to keep me around," Cian sneered.

Kurama took slow sure steps towards the bed. "No, I have made sure that his voice does not count in this matter because he would slit your throat himself and doom me with you. I'm afraid that my lovely Dragonfly could not live through such a horror. It would undo all that I've done to improve his life."

"What are you going to do to me that is so much better than me being killed?" Cian questioned, his attention now captured.

"You see, I'm marked by you against my will. According to the laws of this region, anyone marked without their consent are at the status of slaves. Slaves are freed in one way, by either paying a negotiated price or by challenging their master and winning."

"You didn't win in the first fight and there's no price that I'd accept for you." Cian sat up in the bed with a flash of anger in his ice blue eyes.

Kurama just kept coming closer. "Shut that mouth of yours and listen to me Cian." He stopped and gazed down at the ice demon. "You're lovely and, if my heart did not already belong to another, I would love you without a second thought in my mind. But Hiei has had that part of me since I was still a child, and no one, not even a god, can compete with that." He sat down on the bed next to Cian, then placed a hand to his cheek, tracing the strong bone structure. "Do you love me?"

"I thought I did," the ice demon muttered.

"Then accept my deal. I don't expect you to give up your claim on me willingly. That would be going against all that you believed in. However, I'm more than happy to challenge you to a fight after the ceremony is complete. If I win, you revoke your claim on me. If I lose, then you're past the first step. I can not tell you that I'd accept you as my mate if I lost, because that decision is not just mine to make. You'd still have to go through Hiei."

"Another bet?" Cian's eyes brightened. "I love to play games with such high stakes."

Kurama smiled gently. "So do I."

The fox stood up from the bed and moved to Hiei's rather expansive closet, most of which Kurama had either supplied or forced Hiei in to buying. Half of the space had been reserved for Kurama during his visits, for the fox would never sleep in such a strange environment without Hiei in the bed beside him. Kurama changed in to soft suede pants and a creamy white blouse. With a sigh, his hair flamed red once again and large green orbs gazed at the world.

Cian gave him a confused look. "Why change?"

Kurama looked over his shoulder with a small smile. "Whom I choose to mate with is my own business. Hiei and I have reached an understanding about formal affairs such as this. I'll be at his side when needed, but I refuse to be known only for his mate. I won't be defined by his success."

"If you win the fight against me and no longer have to deal with me as a mate, what will the two of you do? I mean, you don't even live in the same world as him and with his new position, he'll have to be here most of the time."

Kurama's smile turned sad, remorseful. "I don't know. Before we mated, Hiei and I had never even considered a serious relationship, much less this, for that reason. We'd been dating when he was staying with me, and we'd spend time together when I was visiting him here." Kurama's cheeks turned crimson. "But outside of the bedroom, everything was the way it always was."

"Fox…"

"Yes?" Kurama placed his usual concealing small smile on his face.

"You're always so sad."

"I wish Hiei would see what he didn't want to look at sometimes." He shrugged his frail shoulders. "I have to get down there before he loses his patience. Please, stay up here. I'll take no more than ten minutes, and then you and I can go somewhere private to fight." Kurama walked out with a sigh and wandered downstairs.

The leaders from the different territories were there, congratulating the new leader. Kurama sighed with disappointment when he realized he had missed the entire ceremony. A gasp came from his lips as Inaya grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Your plan is going to work," Inaya whispered to him. "As long as you embrace that you have two mates during the fight. Remember that Hiei's are not the only powers you can use."

Kurama turned questioning eyes on to her. "Are you referring to the dragon? If I unleashed that, Inaya, I could never have the strength to pull it back. Only Hiei can control that."

"Not that," Inaya hissed and snapped her fingers in front of the fox's face. "Focus Kurama! If you can't figure it out by the time you get to the clearing by the river, then you're just thick." She shook her head and walked away.

Hiei wandered over as soon as he could break free from his group of admirers. "Fox, you missed the whole ceremony. For once, I'm glad that the bitch has no sense of decency and arranged a reception to sully all these fools in to cooperating with me."

"I won't be attending the reception for you Hiei, but I'm sure you'll do fine." He leaned down and straightened Hiei's cloak. "Just remember to think before you speak. These people might someday be useful allies and you must treat them with as much respect as you would ask to be given."

Hiei fixed his fox with a glare. "Why won't you come?" He fingered the red hair. "And why are you in this form?"

"I'm going home after I solve our little problem Hiei." Kurama closed his eyes and refused to allow the tears to stream down his face. "Don't forget the reason you marked me Hiei. It was so that someone else wouldn't claim me, and I agreed to it without thinking of the consequences. I can't live here with you and you can't be elsewhere with me. When you get the time, then you can come visit me and we'll find a solution to this problem too."

"What problem would that be?"

"Hiei, we have so many issues I don't know where to begin on the list." Kurama gazed in to the crimson eyes. "Don't let me spoil this moment for you. I'm very proud of you. You've gotten everything you wanted, but remember that dreams come at a price." He turned and walked away, back upstairs to Hiei's room.

Cian lifted himself off the bed.

"Let's go," Kurama muttered.

Cian stopped him with a hand to his cheek. "Fox, you're crying." He traced the tear lines down Kurama's cheeks with a frown.

Kurama hit the hand away. "I don't have time for this Cian. I haven't forgotten about my poisoned and ill friends and family." He led the way out of the castle and in to the nearby forest, scaling the familiar hills without much effort. In his frustration and pain, he didn't care whether or not the ice demon could keep up with him.

He reached the clearing by the river in record time. A few minutes later, Cian came stumbling out of the forest walls and gazed at the silver haired fox with a look of frustration. "I see you changed back."

No emotion was in the golden orbs as they switched from the river to the figure standing in the clearing. "This forest is mine," Kurama said, his voice as dead as his eyes. "The trees, the flowers, the plants, they all belong to me, and they all obey my will."

Cian paled. "That's… interesting."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "I think so too." He gazed at the grass below Cian's feet and willed it to grow. It did, wrapping itself in to thick ropes around his legs.

"I don't think this is fair," Cian growled.

Kurama managed to look amused. "Oh, really? I practice tit for tat, I suppose. Blinding me in the last fight was hardly considered honorable." The fox gazed at him with eyes that looked like tarnished gold.

He gazed at the ice daggers launched at him with a twisted smile. He raised a hand and stopped them an inch from his face. At the touch of his fingertips, they shattered and the pieces fell to the ground.

Vines twisted out of the forest with a life of their own, twisting around the trapped ice demon like a boa contrictor. The more he struggled, the tighter they bound until he stood motionless.

"Claiming me when I belonged to another was not fair." Kurama took a step towards the trapped ice demon. "Forcing Hiei to mark me in the first place was not fair." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from Cian's face. "So, I don't really have the mind to care what you, of all people, think is fair."

He turned away and gazed out at the forest. "That is one part of me that no one, not even Hiei, has seen. They don't realize that this place, this forest, is a reflection of me." He glanced over his shoulder. "I **am** dangerous Cian." He turned around again. "Oh… My poor mate… Are you uncomfortable?" He snapped his fingers and the vines released him.

Cian began to claw at the grass binding him in place, only to discover that the more he destroyed, the higher the grass climbed. He stared up at Kurama with wide eyes. "You aren't acting like yourself."

"Oh, but I am. I am acting like the self that existed before the human part of me changed everything. I'm acting without any thought to reason. I'm acting like a demon." He sighed, almost wistfully. "It's really too bad Hiei isn't here to see this. He'd be so proud."

"I don't think he would. He seems to like the human part of you."

"So did you," Kurama laughed in a cold manner unfitting his perfection. "I'm going to revoke your claim on me Cian, because I've already won." He took a dagger from its hidden place inside his clothing. He cut a thin line in to Cian's cheek and then raised the dagger to his own throat. "Wish me luck." He sliced in to his own flesh, slicing the skin away at the mark that Cian had made. As soon as he was satisfied, he swiped at the blood on Cian's cheek and rubbed it on his neck. With a sizzle, the wound sealed itself again.

The grass restraining Cian sank back to normal length as Kurama turned away from the ice demon and began to walk away.

"Kurama!" Cian called. "Where are you going?"

Kurama gazed over his shoulder. "To end the suffering of those who cared about me enough to be poisoned by you. After that, I'll make sure that no one ever has an excuse to hurt them on my account again." He walked away, and disappeared in to the forest. The trees shifted, blocking all who would try to find their master.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I feel unloved! I logged in today to update and no new reviews! tear tear Okay, now that I'm done pouting, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Granted, I don't think it was what you all expected to happen, in a way. So, I'm glad for that. Cian didn't die (sorry to all those who wished for his death). Anyways, please tell me what you liked, or didn't like about this story or chapter. I love hearing what you guys have to say, even if its not positive. Oh, and I apologize for no update yesterday. I got a tattoo and was out of commission for awhile. It hurt! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	12. Hardened Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story with the exception of Cian. This story is rated M for: bad language, violence, and graphic boy on boy love. Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWELVE: HARDENED HEARTS

Kurama gazed over his shoulder. "To end the suffering of those who cared about me enough to be poisoned by you. After that, I'll make sure that no one ever has an excuse to hurt them on my account again." He walked away, and disappeared in to the forest. The trees shifted, blocking all who would try to find their master.

Kurama shifted forms before he stepped through the portal and in to the world that he had called his home for so long. The trees and roots moved out of his way as he passed, sensing that their master was not himself. Kurama made it to the temple in record time. Kuwabara was pacing on the porch. His face brightened as he saw the fox approached and then distorted to a frown when he saw the lack of life contained in the green eyes. Kurama managed to give his friend a weak smile that did nothing to light up his eyes.

"You're back," Kuwabara greeted. "Where's the shrimp?"

"In Alaric where he belongs," Kurama answered before brushing past him and entering the temple.

Yusuke nearly pounced on his friend when he saw him but, like Kuwabara, he held himself back at the sight of the dead eyes gazing out under the mane of vibrant red hair.

"Yusuke," Kurama greeted. "I have most of the needed supplies to cure the poisons in Yukina and Keiko. However, I will need some time before the plant is ready, ten minutes. In that time, I do not wish to be disturbed."

Kurama strode in to the kitchen and took the seed from his hair, placing it upon the counter. He took the cleaned dagger from his hand and slid it across his wrist. As the blood flowed over the seed, the plant began to grow and eagerly feed on the blood offered. Kurama took his wrist away and caught the three petals that fell before they could touch anything. He commanded the plant in to a seed once again and hid it.

A few minutes later, the kettle was whistling on the stove and Kurama made a pot of tea, putting two petals in with the water. Kuwabara and Yusuke stood waiting just outside the kitchen doors.

"Here." Kurama gave them each a cup. "This is for the girls. The tea I have will cure them, but neither of you must drink it. This is just for them. Keep filling the cups and making them drink until the tea is gone." Kurama set the pot down. "I'll be back in the morning to check on their progress."

"Thanks fox-boy, you really pulled through for us," Yusuke beamed.

"Finding a way to undo what was done was my responsibility. After all, the only reason they are in such conditions is because of me." Kurama walked out of the temple without another word.

Yusuke frowned. "Something is **really** wrong with him."

"Maybe Hiei did something to him, or that ice demon," Kuwa suggested.

Yusuke shook his head. "If it had something to do with his relationships, or even his family, he would have come in here all cheery and smiles, acting like he was so happy he'd found something that would work. He would have tried to throw us off the scent. This time… It's something way more serious."

Kurama entered the house to find all the lights were off. He shut the door, and, the moment he did, the upstairs lights came on. His stepfather rushed down the stairs, grabbing the fox by the shoulders. He shook the redhead as he demanded to know what was wrong with Shiori.

Kurama gave him an impatient stare. "Excuse me, if you're quiet done assaulting me, I'm going to make tea. I have an herbal remedy that will help." He strode in to the kitchen without gazing at any other members of his family. After the tea was done, he gave the same instructions he had to Yusuke before turning away. "Call me when mother is well again. There is a matter of great importance I need to speak to her about."

"I will."

Kurama left the house and returned home in the dead of night, happy to find that Hiei had not come looking for him. There was no sign that the other demon had visited him. He went through the house, cleaning what had been ignored in the height of the dramatic situation. He sat and the table and gazed at the pile of wedding plans he had. And he went to work.

Three weeks later, Keiko stood in the center of the room and gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Kurama knocked on the door before opening it a crack. "Are you ready?"

Keiko nodded. "You can come in Kurama. I needed to speak to you."

Kurama entered the room and shut the door behind him. "You look lovely."

"Stop distracting me." Keiko turned to him and gripped him on the shoulders, her look serious despite the happy tone of the situation. It was her wedding day. "Kurama, Yusuke and I have been distracted the past few weeks with the new house and the wedding."

"That's perfectly understandable Keiko. I'm glad that the two of you are starting your lives together at last."

"Kurama," Keiko snapped. "My point is that even though you've done everything in your power to keep us busy, we've still noticed the change in you, and we're worried. You look as if you've sold your soul to the devil."

"Don't worry yourself about that," Kurama replied in a dry voice. "Not even the devil would want this soul." He pulled away from her. "Keiko, don't worry about me today." He sighed and walked out. "Your father is waiting for you in the hallway. All the guests have been seated."

He walked out of the room with a sigh and carefully pieced his face together in a perfectly friendly smile before walking past the bridesmaids and in to the church halls. The pews weren't crowded but they were full of people who had known the couple over the years, with family and friends. Kurama made his way to the front of the church with managed to give Yusuke a small smile.

The wedding started, but Kurama barely saw it, despite his weeks of planning. He stared at his folded hands and listened to the ceremony. When it was over, he drove to the reception without thinking, without caring. When the bride and groom entered, he clapped and smiled like all those who surrounded him. He was the first to speak to the newlywed couple.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay for the reception," Kurama apologized.

Keiko frowned. "Why?"

"I thought I had told you," Kurama stated. It was a lie, of course. He'd known all along that he hadn't told them. "I tested out of many of my advanced classes and obtained my degree. I was offered a job in another city."

"Where?" Yusuke asked. He, too, was now frowning.

Kurama flinched. "Really, you two, stop worrying yourselves to death over me. It's your wedding day and I won't let news of my move upset the two of you."

"Where are you going?" Kuwa questioned, joining the newlyweds with Yukina at his side. "Are you moving?"

"Yes," Kurama stated. "I'm moving out of the country actually. I was offered a very good job that expresses all my talents and passions overseas."

"China?" Yusuke questioned. He was allowed to hope.

"America," Kurama whispered. "The company is located in New York City, but I've found the perfect house in a small town an hour away from the city limits. The drive back and forth to work is worth it."

"Running from your problems isn't going to solve them fox-boy," Yusuke grumbled. "Does Hiei know about all this?"

"Hiei doesn't need to concern himself with the career that I've chosen. He has enough on his plate being the new ruler of Alaric." Kurama managed a fake smile that failed to reach his eyes. "Again, my apologies on missing your reception but I have to go. I have an early flight in the morning and I must finish packing." He squeezed Keiko's hand and was off before anyone could protest or question him further.

He paused outside his front door with his key in hand, contemplating running away from the demon that lurked inside. Instead, he unlocked the front door and went inside, depositing his keys on the dining room table before flicking on the living room lights. Hiei would come down on his own time.

He moved in to the living room, which was overrun by boxes of all sizes. Only a few small things remained unpacked. Kurama picked up the newspaper from the previous day and began wrapping the breakable items with the paper.

"You should have attended Keiko and Yusuke's wedding," Kurama stated. "It was very lovely."

"What's going on fox?" Hiei demanded as he maneuvered around various piles of boxes.

"I'm moving," Kurama replied in a voice that was eerily calm. "I've already sold this house and the new owners are simply waiting for me to vacate it so they can move in."

"Where will you live?"

"In a house."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I suppose I do," Kurama taped the box shut and labeled it with a blue marker. "Where I'm locating myself isn't important. What is important is that I finish what I started here before moving on to a new life."

"Fox, you aren't making any sense."

"You marked me, but you remain unmarked. I'm allowing you the freedom to chose another mate, a lover, whatever you want to do to keep you company in Alaric. And I wish you nothing but happiness." Kurama turned away from him and put the box in to another pile. "When you decide to come back to this world, you're more than welcome to visit me as a mate, but the visits are to be no more than one week in length and no more than once a month. You'll be busy in Alaric, and I'm not going to allow you to shirk your duties with me as an excuse."

"What about the promise you made?"

"Nullified as far as I'm concerned," Kurama muttered. "I was barely eleven when I said those words Hiei. I didn't realize then the amount of power they would hold over both our lives. In those years while we were struggling through the awkwardness of discovering a relationship, how many lovers did you have?"

Hiei's cheeks turned crimson.

Kurama smiled in a cold fashion. "That's what I thought Hiei. Over the years, you've been less than faithful and I don't expect you to change now just because I have a bite mark on me."

"You're my mate."

"But you aren't mine." Kurama closed his eyes as he realized how cruel the words sounded. "What I'm saying Hiei, is that perhaps it can be at a later time. Let me live out my life as a human before I return to you as a demon." He turned to Hiei, brushing a tear off his cheek as he did so. Cursing himself silently for letting them flow. "You won't give up the hold you have on Alaric now and I won't give up my life as a human. And a true mate, someone who really loved me, wouldn't ask me to."

"Clarify yourself."

"I'm saying that Shuichi will die, one way or another. Humans die Hiei, their bodies fade away with time. This form you see in front of you won't be able to contain the demon forever, maybe for another twenty years. After that, I'll shed the last of my humanity and go back to living life in Makai as the demon I once was."

"With me."

"If that is still what both of us desire."

"And within those twenty years, I'm allowed to take another lover."

"Yes."

"And a mate if I'm willing to give up my claim on you."

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"There are only two demons who've claimed my heart enough for me to mate, you and Kuronue. If he somehow comes back in to my arms, then I'll make a decision like that. If not, I'll remain single."

"But you'll need a release."

"That's what the internet and my hand is for Hiei." Kurama turned away and made his way to the kitchen. "I've been practicing finding my own release since the first time I realized what an orgasm was. I've been depending on myself since I was twelve in the matters of sexual release. I think I can manage."

"And Cian? I can sense him all over this house you know."

"Cian will be living with me temporarily until I'm settled and I'm helping him find a mate in America. They're much more suited to his tastes than I ever was."

"What about children?"

"I'm going to adopt human children if I want to."

"Hn."

Kurama finally turned to him. "Why can't you see what I see Hiei? It's better for you if you just let go of me and go on living as if the whole mating situation never happened." He neared his dragonfly and kissed his forehead. "It's what I want."

In that last sentence, Hiei's world came crashing down. He felt as though he couldn't breath anymore, as if his heart was being crushed. He grabbed a handful of red hair and pulled Kurama down so they were at the same level. "If you're going to try to lie to yourself, that's fine, but I've never denied what I felt or what I was willing to sacrifice for you." He brushed his lips over Kurama's. "Your eyes give it away fox. I'll let you go your own way, for now. But I promise you one thing… I'll find you and claim what has been mine all along."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Yay, I'm loved! Thank you for all who have reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The drama continues! Yay again. Thank you all for reading and please review with any thoughts/feelings/concerns/bitches/moans/loves. Thank you! Oh, and my tattoo is of a rose (I don't think I mentioned it when I mentioned my tattoo).**


	13. Burning Bridges

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story with the exception of Cian (mine!). This story is rated M for general smut, graphic boy on boy action that may be different than general smut, bad language, and a varying degree of bad language. Oh, and violence.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: BURNING BRIDGES

He brushed his lips over Kurama's. "Your eyes give it away fox. I'll let you go your own way, for now. But I promise you one thing… I'll find you and claim what has been mine all along."

Kurama gazed out at the runway as the plane lifted off in to the air. Before long, the city where he'd spent most of his (partially) human life faded in to the distance. The sea was sparkling in the morning light but Kurama had no interest in the beauty of it. It made his heart ache to gaze at the crimson stained sky and face the world alone. Cian had left hours before on another flight, which suited Kurama better than flying with the man who'd be temporarily living with him.

The fox shut his window and began to read and study. When all else failed, logic could always be depended on. The first book he brought out was on the different plants and animals found in the region he'd be living in. After a few hours of that, he brought out the pictures.

The house was beautiful, a grand old Victorian in desperate need of revival. The land the house claimed was half a mile long in each direction from it, so there was no need to worry about pesky neighbors. The house was also surrounded by acres of forest. So, the nearest neighbor was actually two miles down the road and the small town itself was more than ten miles away. The fox was happy for such a large amount of privacy.

He read the ten pages of history that the realtor had found for him for the fifth time, this time throwing his mind in to the intricate story. He could imagine it all too well.

The house was built in 1901 and was categorized as a Queen Anne Victorian. The home consists of nine bedrooms and six bathrooms. While the structure itself is a beauty in need of love and repair, the history of the home is much darker.

_The man who built the house was a famous writer in his days and worked from his home. He wanted somewhere quiet, to be at peace and to throw himself in to his passion, his writing. He wove intricate tales and stories, captivated hundreds of thousands of readers. His books were published in England and America at first, and then were translated in to French and Spanish and distributed there as well. It was nearly unheard of._

_Yet, he wished to live out his life in silent solitude, away from the heartbreak that fame would inevitably hold. There were too many secrets that his past contained, secrets that he could not have leaking out to the public. It would ruin him. So, he kept who he was a secret._

_His first wife had disappeared from their home one night, mysteriously. Only a trail of blood led in to the forest outside of the town. At first, the churches claimed witches were responsible for the death. No human could lose that much blood and live. The forest was condemned. When the writer bought the land, new rumors started, that he had been the cause of her disappearance._

_The house was built without incident as the rumors died down in to whispers. But the suspicion always lurked. Then, he was hurt in a hunting accident, or so he claimed, and the poor writer's hand was broken. The man found that even after the bones had healed, he could no longer use that hand for more than a few moments at a time. Desperate for the sake of his career and his passion, he bought five beautiful slaves, all of them young boys._

_The eldest of them all was a mere twenty-one and the youngest was thirteen. They were all more beautiful and breathtaking than most women. The young writer no longer ventured in to town, he now had his slaves run his errands for him. Rumors flew of debauchery but none dared to speak of it. The slaves were beautiful but strange and silent._

_The eldest had hair blacker than night and eyes of gold. He was tall and strong, only speaking in a strange language that no one seemed to know except the other slaves and their master. The second was nineteen seasons old and had hair that looked like spun gold and eyes of the most innocent honey. The third was seventeen and had hair as dark as the first, but eyes that glowed like rubies. The fourth was never seen, but the townspeople knew of his existence. The slaves had walked through the town on their way to the mansion the very first day. The last, though, was the most exotic and most beautiful. His hair was like fire and his eyes of emerald. He skin was white, creamy. He tempted all who looked upon him._

_One day, the town priest grabbed the youngest boy and began speaking to him about salvation. The other three with him became irritated and protective. The slaves couldn't seem to understand the group of parishioners and the priest. For moments, the townspeople were certain that a fight would erupt. A few calming words in the strange language made the group of slaves wander back towards the house._

_The priest declared that he'd drive the demon from the young boy, claiming that the strange demon was the work of a powerful demon. He dragged the boy in to the church and raped him. After he was finished with the boy and the young slave lay bleeding on the floor, he claimed the boy had seduced him._

He was burned as punishment for the crime. The next time the other three wandered in to town for supplies, they were captured, with much struggle, and delivered the same fate as their dead comrade. The priest took a group of his followers and went to the mansion, where they found the fifth boy in bed with his master. They executed them both.

The house stood vacant for ten years before a prominent businessman bought the property with the intent to tear down the structure and build something much more grand. He was persuaded not to when the figure of a young boy with flaming red hair came to him in his dreams and begged him not to. The businessman claimed that the house was filled with spirits and anyone wishing to harm it would be killed. He left the property and it fell in to a state of disrepair. Since then, several families have attempted to live in the property but the fathers and husbands always claim to be visited by spirits. The longest a family has lasted since the original owner was killed has been six months. The man was found dead in the bedroom after his family returned from a vacation.

Kurama shut the folder with a snap and sighed. "So much sorrow and blood staining one home. I'll have to cure that," he murmured to himself.

The flight was long and even with the layovers, Kurama's muscles were stiff and aching by the time he reached the house. Cian had agreed to stay in a corporate apartment for a month in order to allow Kurama the time he needed to get the house in working order.

Kurama gazed at the house as he stepped out of his car, newly purchased. It was an old truck, one that Kurama liked for its durability and its dependability. The vines crept up most of the house, covering the worn siding. Kurama ordered them down and was pleased when they obeyed. Everything about the house was in a state of disrepair. So, despite not sleeping for the last eighteen hours, Kurama sucked in what energy he could from the life around him before going to work. First, the gardens were put in order because that would be the easiest for the fox. With his energy, he ordered many of the offending plants in to seeds or back in the forest. He planted his roses and watched them spring to the glory they'd been at the old house. Kurama kissed one of the blooming buds.

"Beautiful," he praised them. "Now, my lovelies, now that the front lawn is in working order, I'm going to start on the backyard and the gardens there. If you sense any presence other than mine, restrain it immediately." He showered his beloved roses with a faint burst of energy before leaving to the backyard. With a sigh, he fixed all the shriveled plant life that remained and brought it to life. He was pleased with what he saw, hundreds of roses carving paths through the expanse of the mowed lawn. The gardens were intricate and the roses decorated the cracked stone of several pathways. A large (and broken) fountain decorated the middle of the garden paths. With all the roses blooming beautifully in the afternoon sun, Kurama could begin to see the former glory of the house.

He walked through the worn path to the back patio and opened the door. With a flare of his energy, he changed the roses near every entrance in to the house in to his special crossbreed of roses, Crimson Hearts. They were bred specifically for Kurama's use and he knew that many had attempted to intimidate his, though none had succeeded at it. He had spent a year perfecting them, making the color and the attributes perfect. If Hiei ever paid attention to the roses, he would see that they matched his eyes perfectly.

Kurama gazed at the ruined innards of the home before walking through the dust and grime to the front door. He opened the door moments before his visitor knocked.

"Welcome," Kurama smiled to the invader. "A wolf demon, so interesting." He opened the door wider. "You may come in, if that's what you wanted."

The girl did indeed come in, though she folded her hands cautiously in front of her. "I have message from you from our leader."

"You things still travel in packs? How very… conventional." Kurama gazed around the house, following her line of vision. "The message?"

"Our leader wants to insure that you won't be attempting to take over the territories of anyone else," the girl mumbled.

Kurama managed an amused smile, which seemed to only scare her more. "You can feel my energy, the strength of it. Tell your leader what you felt and that this only a portion of my capabilities. A very small portion. When your leader has the dignity to approach me themselves, then I might consider my answer. Until then, have a lovely afternoon." He held the door opened for her again and watched her shuffle on to the front porch. "And don't touch the roses. They bite."

Kurama slammed the door shut and grabbed a notebook from the bag he had taken on the plane with him.

**To do List**

Hire a contractor to renovate kitchen and bathrooms.

Hire someone else (look in phone book) to repair the outside siding and trim

Buy all furniture, dishes, and other essential household materials

Go grocery shopping

Explore the surrounding forest and find the demon portal

Shift and change the forest in order to make it mine and mine alone

Secure the surrounding area and clear it of any potential threats.

Get rid of any malignant spirits that may be lurking in my house

Somehow, make sure Hiei does not discover any of my exploits, or he'll kill me himself.

Don't die fighting other demons for my newly acquired territory. Remember that this place and the area hasn't been claimed in many years.

Before killing any demons that **are** a threat, make sure to ask them for further details on the history of this house. Maybe something interesting will come up. Then I'd have something to write Yusuke about. I really shouldn't have promised him one letter a week.

Kurama set down his notebook with a sigh and gazed at what he'd written. Hiei really would kill him if he found out he'd moved to an area with a portal obviously within a mile of his home and with the surrounding area being riddled with demons. Who, what type, and how powerful was yet to be seen. He picked up his brand new cell phone with a frown. This was the latest model the store had offered on international phones and it was three years behind the one he'd had in Japan. He rolled his eyes and dialed Hiei's number.

And was somehow not surprised when he heard Hiei curse upstairs.

**A****UTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I'm unloved! tear So many people have read, and so few have reviewed! Okay, now that that's out of the way... Thank you once again to those of you who have reviewed! Your insight and (sometimes) advice is greatly appreciated. I love knowing what you guys think, and any future suggestions. I also like to know if something is unclear so I can clarify in later chapters. For those of you who have read this but failed to review, you all are meanies! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story and I'm trying (I really am) to update on a consistent basis, every day when I can. Being jobless finally has its advantages.**


	14. Sacrifices of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story besides Cian (though I don't think he's worth owning). This story is rated M for bad language, graphic boy on boy lemony goodness, and violence at random intervals.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SACRIFICES OF THE HEART

He rolled his eyes and dialed Hiei's number. And was somehow not surprised when he heard Hiei curse upstairs.

Kurama hung up the phone and gazed at the dusty kitchen. As usual, he didn't call Hiei downstairs or ask him what he was doing there. He'd let the demon come to him to discuss his appearance. Kurama placed his hair in a high ponytail and began to scrub the mess of the kitchen, shooing spiders out of the house rather than killing them. When a particularly stubborn spider refused to leave it's home, Kurama squirmed. Spiders creeped him out.

"Hiei, can you come down here for a moment?" Kurama called after the spider eyed him with particular menace.

Hiei was beside him before the sentence was even finished falling from his lips. He followed the fox's line of vision to the large spider and hid the smile that played at the corners of his mouth. "Are you still afraid of spiders fox?"

Kurama shuddered as the spider moved and cringed back. "Kill it… please."

Hiei glared at it and the spider burned. The charred body began to fall from its place in the corner of the kitchen and Kurama screamed, jumping on to Hiei and clinging to him for dear life. Hiei chuckled and wrapped his arms around the fox's lithe waist. "Why do you fear such small creatures?"

Kurama dislodged himself from Hiei with an embarrassed blush striking his face. "When I was just a child, three years old, my mother took me to visit one of the national forests, to show me for the first time what sakura trees looked like blossoming in the spring. I was foolish and wandered off in to the woods. A poisonous spider bit me."

"You didn't die."

"That still doesn't cure my aversion to them. I almost died Hiei, such a small creature almost ended everything." Kurama handed Hiei and dustpan, a broom, and a feather duster. "Please, can you go around the house and kill the rest of the spiders? Make sure that you sweep up the remains and dust away their webs."

Hiei smiled softly. "Are you using me for free labor fox?"

"For now." Kurama smiled and Hiei's heart soared to see Kurama's eyes light up like emeralds that had been freshly polished. Hiei swept up the charred remains of the recently dead spider and moved to do his fox's bidding. If this was the price for not getting kicked out, he'd accept.

Two hours later, Kurama stepped back and gazed at his work. The surfaces were clear of the grime that had coated the house for so long. Outside, his roses were armed with rags and cleaning the outside of the windows. Kurama was pleased to see granite countertops that had no sign of damage from not being used. A few scratches decorated the surface, but Kurama knew that could be fixed easily. All that remained in the kitchen was a good coat of paint, new floors, and modern appliances.

"Hiei!" Kurama called.

Hiei came waltzing in from outside. "I had to dump the spider bodies somewhere. The forest didn't seem to mind."

Kurama smiled. "Do you care to come to town with me? I need to pick up paint. If I can get the kitchen painted before the contractor comes in three days, I won't have to worry about getting paint on any of the new appliances."

"How about we sleep and then we go to town?"

"How about we paint first and then we go to bed? That way the paint can dry while we're asleep, just in case it needs a second coat."

Hiei just gave in. He followed Kurama to the truck and gazed at it with dislike. "What happened to your other car?"

"I had to sell it Hiei. It would have cost me a fortune to ship it here." Kurama got in the truck. "Are you coming or not?"

With a shrug, Hiei got in to the passenger's seat without complaint (though not without a few struggles to get up). Kurama drove in to the small town. He stopped and parked the car at the park, much to Hiei's surprise.

"I want to explore," Kurama offered as explanation.

"I'm taking you on a date," Hiei declared as he hopped from the truck.

Kurama smiled at him. "That would be a first Dragonfly. Usually you visit long enough to get in my pants, sleep it off, and then leave."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "I've taken you out."

Kurama shook his head and grabbed Hiei's hand. "No, you haven't. I've dragged you out in to public places with you complaining and using foul language the whole way." He gazed down at his love, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Since Hiei's growth spurt only a few years ago, the smaller demon was only two inches shorter than the fox. The hair made up for the rest of the difference, making it seem that Hiei was actually the taller than his fox. Kurama reached out and entwined their fingers. "Explore with me?"

Hiei nodded and gripped the hand as they walked along the main street of the town. There was a park, a fire department, a police department, a pizza parlor, an arcade, and several other places. Kurama pointed out a grocery store, two gas stations, and a warehouse that sold the supplies they might need later for the house. Hiei motioned to the restaurants and the three bars the town contained. Kurama beamed when he saw a flower shop with a café next door. And Hiei groaned when Kurama caught sight of a beauty parlor. He had learned long ago to never question a fox's vanity.

In the period of half an hour, they had memorized the layout of the town. Kurama didn't seem to notice some of the strange glances they got from kids wandering around or from shop owners. He gazed at the two choices to eat and decided on the one that families were not coming and going.

Kurama dragged Hiei inside and beamed at the hostess.

"How many in your party?" the hostess asked.

"Two," Kurama answered and squeezed Hiei's hand.

The hostess squirmed visibly at the sight of the public display before leading them to a booth hidden in a back corner of the place, away from the eyes of other curious customers. Hiei was silently annoyed at the obvious unwelcome but Kurama seemed to appreciate the added privacy, so he kept his mouth shut.

"This seems respectable," Kurama whispered and reached across the table, entwining their hands together.

Hiei nodded and was once again struck breathless by the beauty of his fox. How the emerald eyes shone no matter what light hit them, how his pale skin looked like creamy milk in the evening light. How his hair was so vibrant and the secret way he smiled just for Hiei. "God Kurama… I love you."

Kurama twisted his lips in to a smirk. "I thought you only called me God in the privacy of our bedroom," he teased.

Hiei's cheeks turned crimson. He leaned across the table and pecked Kurama on the cheek.

The waitress decided to show herself then and gawked openly at the couple who held hands across the table. "Can I get the two of you something to drink?"

"Do you have jasmine tea?" Kurama questioned.

"Jasmine is a flower, and we don't have any," the waitress answered.

Kurama smiled instead of showing his annoyance. "Coffee for both of us please." The waitress nodded and scurried off.

Hiei watched her leave before turning to the fox. "Why are people afraid of you?"

Kurama shrugged. "I really have no idea love. I haven't transformed in front of any of them, nor have any plants grown against my will. The forest is being kept under tight quarantine at my request. It is strange, isn't it? I thought they might be acting strange because of our less than conventional relationship."

"They don't even look at me," Hiei replied. "They just stare at you the whole time."

Kurama would have answered with a retort but just then a small group wandered over to their table. Instead, the fox pulled his hands away from Hiei's and folded them on his lap elegantly. "May I help you?"

The eldest woman of the group of five stared at him, opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. After a few moments of staring, she decided to speak up. "My husband and our friends here were wondering if you were the gentlemen who bought the old Victorian."

Kurama gazed at each face then, studying them. The group of four consisted of two couples. The woman was graying at the edges of her temples, streaking her chocolate hair. Her matching brown eyes were nervous. Her husband looked apprehensive, like they were criminals about to be caught.

The second couple was a bit younger. The woman was blond and busty, seeming to be completely engrossed by the conversation. Her husband just looked bored and slightly apologetic.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" Kurama answered in an even, calm voice and gazed at each face. "I just arrived from Japan earlier today."

"Japan," the blond gushed.

"Camellia, hush," the elder scolded.

"Maryanne, perhaps we should leave these gentlemen to enjoy their evening," the brunette's husband suggestion.

"Nathan, stop," Maryanne hissed. "They deserve to know about the house they bought before they invest too much." Nathan quieted all protests immediately, a slave to his wife's desires.

Kurama's patience finally wore out. "Excuse me, but the four of you are interrupting my date. If there is a valid reason, I'd like to know why so I can return my attentions to my evening."

"The house you're living in is haunted," Maryanne blurted out. "I know it sounds absolutely insane, but it's true. The people here keep staring at you because well…" She bit her lip nervously. "There is a huge story related to the house, but the point is that there is a painting in the church basement of the six souls that haunt the house, from when they were alive of course."

"I'm aware of the story related to the house and it has no effect on me. However, is there another reason you felt the need to inform me?" Kurama's eyes rested on her now, his emerald orbs piercing her rich brown ones.

"You look exactly like one of them," came the quick explanation. "You look exactly like one of the dead boys who've haunted not only the property you bought but this entire town. Several boys have gone missing and claimed to be led out of the forest by the spirit of that boy." She put a hand to her chest. "If you don't believe me go look in the church tomorrow. The pastor will let anyone see the painting that wishes to. It belongs to that house, so he may even give it to you." The group walked away from them as Hiei's stare now pierced them.

"Do you believe them fox?"

Kurama smiled faintly. "I suppose there is one way to find out if their claims are true. I suppose we'll be entering a church tomorrow."

The rest of the evening was consumed in comfortable silence. Kurama stopped at the store on the way back to the truck and bought paint for the kitchen. He pretended to ignore the strange looks that the cashier had shot at him, but Hiei knew better. If Kurama had been in his other form, he was quite sure the fox would have swished his tail in annoyance.

"Kurama," Hiei finally spoke on the way back to the house. "I want this to be my home too."

"What about Alaric? You're the ruler now Hiei, you can't just abandon your tasks in order to come see me."

"I have someone looking after my affairs until this whole situation is sorted out." Hiei climbed out of his seat and on to his fox's lap. "I'll give up everything in this the world and the next if it means having you in my arms every night. You were right all along. You've always been the one making all the sacrifices. Now it's my turn." He kissed a line down Kurama's neck and watched the car swerve just a bit. "Let me prove it to you."

"After we paint," Kurama whispered. "Then I'll let you prove it to me every way you can think of."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "We'll start in the backyard. Your skin looks beautiful in the moonlight. And once the house is done, we'll break in every piece of furniture."

"My poor guests," Kurama laughed. "They'll never know what happened to the beds they're going to be sleeping on."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I updated twice today because of those who have reviewed. Thank you so much to all of you who have taken the time to tell me your thoughts on this story. There will be a special surprise for all of you in the next chapter (evil diabolical laughter from RosePetal). And my particular thanks today to KyoHana, for inspiring me to keep going even though I got very discouraged. Again, thank you to all who have reviewed and who continue to. Thank you also to my readers. I hope this chapter was as good as the others. Thanks again and keep reading!**


	15. Never Meant To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Cian (cuddles). This story is also rated M for bad language (Hiei and his cell phone don't get along), graphic boy on boy action (what happens when we mix a fire demon with a horny fox?), and a healthy dose of violence (blame Cian).

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: NEVER MEANT TO BE

Kurama smiled as he began using the blue painters tape and several drop clothes to shield the granite counters and the trim. Hiei sat on one of the covered surfaces and watched him. "Fox, why are the humans here so scared of this house?"

"There's a sad story contained within these walls," Kurama answered. "A writer originally built this structure and bought five slaves who spoke a strange language. The youngest, the one that woman said looked like me, was raped and killed by the priest who built the church we saw downtown. The rest were burned as demons, along with their master. Homosexuality and being different were not things well accepted in those days."

"I'm sure you have your own theory of what happened," Hiei followed the form with his crimson orbs.

"I believe the general story of what happened. It's perfectly plausible. However, the details of the story seem off." Kurama moved to the other side of the kitchen and perched on a chair, taping up the top of one of the windows. "There are some things that I find strange and that need further investigation but as for a haunting… As a spirit detective and as a demon, I've felt no presences in the house, though I've not yet had a chance to explore the woods."

Hiei sighed. "But you're planning to make the forest and surrounding area in to your private territory."

Kurama glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, I am. I'm a fox, Hiei, and very territorial. I don't like other demons being within ten miles of my home unannounced and I especially don't like the free access portal that you figured out was there."

"I wanted to speak to you," Hiei shrugged. "So I got the address from Yusuke and talked to the hag about where a portal was located. It figures that you'd choose an area infested with demons."

"I'm quite capable of handling that dilemma myself," Kurama threw the roll of tape at him. "I'm no demon lord, but I can still put up a fair fight to you."

Hiei smirked. "Care to try out that theory?"

"This is no time for sparring," Kurama insisted. "I want this kitchen done before I go to bed."

Hiei kept his perch on the counter while he watched Kurama paint the walls light beige, bringing warmth in to the room. Hiei had to admit the color was perfect as the colors of sunset filtered in through the windows. The task took hours and the fox never once complained or asked Hiei for help as he moved through the kitchen. When he was done, he stood back and admired the color.

"It seems like it doesn't need a second coat after all," Hiei commented.

"Hiei…"

"Yes fox?"

"I don't have any beds."

Hiei unfolded himself from his spot on the counter and sighed with a shake of his head. "Crazy fox, always forgetting about your needs. Come on, we'll spend the night in Alaric and then come back here in the morning. The portal is only a mile away from here."

"I'll race you." Kurama rushed out of the house and Hiei was quick to follow.

He growled when the roses held him in place while Kurama ran for the portal. Wily fox. After ten seconds, they let him down again and he raced after his tricky lover to find him most of the way to the portal. Even with the delay, Hiei barely lost. "You cheated."

"I never said I would play fair," Kurama teased. "You should know better by now."

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes and stepped through the portal. Kurama followed a step behind him. They walked in silence to Alaric and Hiei reached between them to grip the fox's hand. Kurama slid his hand out of the grip without saying a word. Which only served to make the walk more tense.

"What's the matter with you Kurama?" Hiei demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Kurama answered with a small frown. "Why would you think that there is?"

"One moment, you're holding my hand and letting me kiss you on the cheek, then the next you won't let me touch you."

Kurama sighed and put a hand to his forehead, rubbing out the headache that waited just below the surface, ready to split his head in two at any moment. "Hiei, when we're in the human world, we're just two people. It doesn't matter there what class you are and what class I am. It doesn't matter what walk of life we come from. Here, you're a demon lord. You have to present a proper image and I'm not going to be the one to ruin your reputation."

"Yes, I'm a demon lord. That means that I have the freedom to spend my life with whomever I choose." Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and growled when the fox ripped it away again.

"No, that means you're expected to act a certain way and that you have no room for mistake. That means demons depend on you for guidance."

Realization dawned in Hiei's eyes. "Why you hypocritical fox! You're lying!" He gazed at Kurama's stiff movements as they walked. "You're upset because in the human world, I depend on you. You have power there, you're needed. Here, I'm in my element and not in need of any guidance. Here, I have the power over you."

Kurama's eyes hardened. "Don't start an argument that you can't finish."

"I'm not starting an argument, I'm stating a fact. You're insecure when you aren't depended on." Hiei smirked, happy with himself that he'd finally figured out the issue with Kurama.

"Are you done with your assumptions?" Kurama's voice was hard like ice, a trait the fox had picked up from Cian.

"That answers why you won't move to Alaric with me. Now, why are we not having sex again?"

Kurama stopped and turned to him, his eyes suddenly blazing with a show of temper that Hiei had learned to be wary of. "We aren't having sex because we aren't involved in a serious relationship. I'm not moving here because I want to give myself a chance at finding someone, demon or human, who loved me as much as Kuronue did." His eyes softened.

"So you think I don't love you as much as Kuronue?" Hiei's anger swelled. "Then let me change your mind."

"No, your version of changing my mind and proving that you love me, it all leads back to the same thing with you: sex. Mating and a relationship are about more than just the sexual chemistry Hiei. I could have great sex with a demon I've known for ten minutes, but I couldn't carry on a good relationship." Kurama started walking again with his arms crossed over his stomach.

"Then what more do you want of me? You keep telling me that I'm not allowed to sacrifice for you but when I don't, I'm on the brink of losing you."

"You weren't supposed to want me," Kurama sighed. "All these years of friendship and, when it suited us, a relationship… They were meant for you to get it out of your system before you moved on to your true mate. It was so that I could gain a little experience but it was supposed to be anything but this."

"Anything but what?"

"I knew… that trying to be with you on a permanent level would only cause us both more damage, and I've been right. However, I couldn't reject you or refuse you when you wanted me, because I always wanted you too. I wanted my first time to be in the arms of my best friend, the man I trusted no matter what." Kurama arms tightened around himself as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Hiei. I never meant for this to happen."

"You never meant to mate with me." The words stung.

"No, that's not it." Kurama turned to him, the tears welling up in his eyes now. "I never meant for you to fall in love with me, or for us to be mated. You deserve much better than someone who's broken still. You deserve someone who can give you their heart and soul, full and undamaged. There is a small part of me that will always belong to Kuronue, because Yoko meant for them to be mated for eternity. I can't fix that."

"What are you saying?"

Kurama closed his eyes, summoned the last of his strength. "That I can't be your mate Hiei. I'm saying that I'm beyond repair. I've just been hurt too many times by too many different people."

"You want me to let you go."

"Yes," Kurama whispered. "I want you to give up on me and to live the life you wanted for so long with a mate who deserves to be with you. You deserve unconditional love. All this time, I'm sorry that I convinced you that it was your fault things could never work out. It was mine."

Kurama kissed Hiei then, a desperate meeting of lips and tongue. Hiei kissed back, just as desperate for his fox to stay. He wrapped his arms around the waist, noting without words that it had gotten thinner, that Kurama was wasting away before him and he could do nothing about it. Kurama entwined his fingers in Hiei's hair as the rain began to drizzle down on them. It didn't matter. When Kurama pulled away, tears mingled in with rain. He turned away from the love of his life and headed back to the portal.

Hiei walked the rest of the way alone and retired to his room before he could be bombarded with requests from advisors or messages from friend and adversaries alike. In the privacy of his chambers, he let the tears fall. Tear gem after tear gem fell to the floor but he didn't bother with them. He let them fall. His heart ached at the thought of what Kurama was putting them both through, just because he felt unworthy. Helpless, Hiei realized, that was what he felt. He couldn't figure out a way to convince the fox of the depth of his feelings.

Kurama stepped through the portal and was met with green eyes just a few shades lighter than his and red hair. Kurama gazed at the other demon for only a moment. "Well, at least I know where the rumors are coming from," he muttered.

The boy bounced next to him. "So you're the new demon?"

Kurama whirled on him, his bad mood showing. He bared his teeth. "Do you know the legends of the great thief Kurama?"

The boy nodded.

A cruel smile decorated his face as he shifted forms. Long silver hair and golden eyes now stared at the boy. "I **am** Kurama. Go spread the word that this forest is to be emptied of all demons unless they have direct permission from me to stay. Or else I'll help them on their way." He walked away from the wide-eyed and rather frightened teenage demon and back to the house. He sighed as his red hair fanned out around his shoulders rather than silver and his green eyes regarding the mostly wet room. Part of him wished that the story of the spirits were true. At least then he'd have someone to speak to who had no expectations of him. But, he now knew them to be only matters of circumstance. He curled up on the counter and let his body pull him in to the depths of sleep that he needed.

He dreamed of Kuronue and crimson eyes. He dreamed of crimson and black at war, and the turmoil of his heart. He slept, but his nightmares contained the one person he didn't want in his mind, Hiei. He'd learned long ago that he didn't love Kuronue any longer, not to the extent that his fire demon had claimed. Hiei, he knew, would claim him for more than just a lifetime. Hiei would claim his heart for an eternity.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I'm updating as much as I possibly can, now that I have the entire plotline pretty much figured out. I was intending on a paint meets lemon in this chapter, but I figure they'll be plenty of action later on. And meaningless sex just doesn't suit Kurama. So yes, please review as you deem necessary and your next update will be either later today or tomorrow. Enjoy! Lemon flavored goodness will be reappearing soon. Promise!**


	16. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story with the very small exception of Cian. This story is rated M for graphic boy on boy love, violence, drama by the ton, and some bad language.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: AFTERMATH

Kurama walked through the house with a new appreciation of the structure. In the six months since that fateful night just outside of Alaric, Kurama had thrown himself in to the efforts of building a life without his fiery lover. The house had been completed and the surrounding forest cleared of all demons. He'd even managed to find the possessive Cian an equally submissive mate.

He stepped in to the kitchen first from the maze that the gardens had grown in to, a maze of paths and roses, of beautiful sculptures and the restored fountain. The kitchen tiles were light beige that matched the walls and the granite sparkled. Kurama took off his shoes and walked in to the living room. The entire house was a picture of perfection, and the rumors had stopped since the fox had cleared out his territory. Some neighbors had actually dared to venture over.

He answered the phone when it rang with a smile. "Hello?"

"Good evening little fox," Cian greeted. "Sage and I are about ready to come over. He's baked dessert for you."

"I'll get a pot of coffee ready," Kurama answered. "Walk at normal pace instead of racing this time, alright? I can't have the two of you breaking through my glass sliders again."

Cian agreed before he hung up. The ice demon and his new mate lived just a mile down the road and were the fox's frequent companions. Kurama had put restrictions on the portal. There was a short list of demons that were allowed to come through and most of them had been requests of his two friends so that their family could visit. Fifteen minutes later, Cian and Zane walked in the house hand in hand.

Zane was tiny compared to many other demons but his power was unmistakable. His hair was black and reached the back of his knees in soft waves. His eyes were the gray of a storm cloud. He was just over five feet tall and the stick thin that many models starved themselves to achieve. Cian was the dominant of the two without a question but Kurama knew the truth. If it came down to a fight, Zane would hold his own without much effort.

Zane placed the cake on the counter and kissed Kurama on the cheek. "How are you darling? Cian won't tell me a thing. He always insists that it's your business and he won't divulge any details." A cute pout formed on his full lips.

"I did swear him to secrecy," Kurama admitted. "However, I thought he'd still tell you; you are, after all, his mate."

Zane turned and pierced his lover with his steely gaze. "I told you darling."

Cian just smiled faintly. "Better safe than sorry love."

Kurama poured coffee and they settled down in the kitchen table. "As the two of you know, I've been dating this man for the past three months."

"Demon or human?" Zane questioned and blew on his coffee. He slid it over to Cian, who swirled a finger in it to cool down the steaming liquid before sliding it back to his mate. "And do tell me how he looks."

"Love," Cian warned.

"Oh, don't be a twit," Zane said and swatted at his lover's hand. "Or I'll make one of my storms hit you with lighting on the way home."

"He's demon," Kurama answered. "At first, I was afraid for his safety because of Hiei's previous threat concerning anyone I involved myself with. However, he hasn't come and there's been no harm done to Tobias to make me think that it's not safe."

"What type of demon?" Zane questioned.

"A wolf," Kurama answered. "A creature very different from either of the lovers I've had in the past. He's loving, attentive, and loyal to the end. He's always been very gentle but firm with me. Tobias is the same class as I am, so I don't have to worry about hurting him if we fight or spar. It also sets me at ease knowing that I'm safe with him."

"He sounds like a keeper," Cian said and reached across the table for Zane's hand. "I hope you find a permanent mate soon Kurama. You have no idea what you're missing."

The two lovers exchanged a secret glance before Zane turned back to his friend. "I want to meet this wolf. Wolves are loyal and protective, powerful but smart. However, they can be jealous, destructive, and temperamental."

"What do you think Cian?" Kurama questioned as he added cream and sugar to his coffee.

Cian smiled faintly. "I think that I know better than to go against Zane. He may be tiny, but he packs a punch."

Zane stood and began to move around the kitchen, gathering plates, forks, and a knife. He cut the cake and served it. "We actually came over for a purpose today," he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Kurama devoured the chocolate cake. Zane always made the best cakes. "Mmm… What did the two of you need?"

"There are several things that I think you should know about. The first is that we're taking a trip to Alaric," Zane stated. Kurama dropped his fork but the small demon continued on without a pause. "My family lives there and they are insistent on a mating ritual by their standards. We already performed one for Cian's mother and her mates."

"They loved you," Cian murmured and pushed a strand of hair from his lover's face. "You dance like a fallen angel."

"The second is that we're also renovating our estate and we'd like your help. You see, we've been looking to adopt children because neither of our races have the ability of changing sex during heat or at will. We're taking the trip to Alaric for the purpose of visiting my family and bringing back three children that were orphaned. One is an ice demon and the other two are twins and thunder demons, like me. Twins is very rare among my kind."

Kurama took a moment to absorb all the information. "I'll renovate the gardens for you for extra security. It will be useful when your little ones are outside." He stood up. "I'm going to the study. I'm going to write a letter to Hiei."

Zane and Cian exchanged a wary look but didn't protest when Kurama excused himself and went upstairs to his library. Three of the four walls were covered with bookshelves floor to ceiling. The fourth wall was completely glass. Several artifacts stolen from his previous life were displayed among the hundreds of books. Kurama seated himself behind the large cherry wood desk and took out a pen and paper.

_Hiei,_

_I know the grudges you hold are your way of showing that you have not forgotten about the ones you love the most. I also understand that your grudge against Cian goes deep, that you wish for nothing more than his demise. At least, that was the impression I got from the last time we spoke. However, that was nearly half a year ago. I do not know if the same feelings drive you to seek revenge against Cian. However, he and his mate have become dear friends of mine. They have healed me from many wounds inflicted both by you and by my own foolishness. I hope that you are well and that you've learned to love again. I hope that my name is not sour on your lips and that you remember me fondly rather than as a lover who betrayed you. I want nothing more than your happiness. Part of my heart will always hold a mark from you. If you're receiving this, I'm sure the lives of my friends are at your hands. Please spare them whatever fate you feel they deserve. I could not survive another wound from you._

_Kurama_

Kurama took the letter and folded it. He placed it in an envelope and sealed it with red wax, pressing a rose in to the hot liquid to hold both the envelope closed and to hold the rose in place. He wandered back down the stairs to see the two lovers enjoying cake and coffee as if nothing had happened, as if Kurama had not nearly hyperventilated at the mention of his ex-lover.

The fox handed the letter to Zane. "Keep it with you at all times while you remain in Alaric. If Hiei or any of his guards bother you, give them that. They all know what it means and I'm certain Hiei will not harm you in any way after reading that."

Zane sighed and folded his hands on his lap in an elegant way that Kurama envied. "You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurama murmured and began to sip at the cooled coffee.

"You can't keep convincing yourself that you don't love Hiei," Zane replied in his soft, almost feminine voice. "It's not fair to Hiei, it's not fair to you and it most certainly is not fair to this Tobias character you're seeing now."

"He knows," Kurama whispered. "Tobias realizes that I'll only be able to give him half a heart and half a soul. He's fine with that fact."

Cian stood and put his plate and cup in the sink. "We should be off."

Zane handed Cian his cup and plate before standing and kissing Kurama on the forehead. "The winds speak to me fox, almost as much as your plants speak to you. There is a wind of change coming and this time I am no longer the target." He flipped his hair away from his face before walking out of the house with his lover.

Kurama cleaned up the traces of their encounter and sighed when he heard the front door open and close. Thinking Zane must have forgotten something again, Kurama made his way in to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his unexpected guest.

Yusuke strode across the expanse of the room in five large angry steps before slugging his friend in the jaw, knocking him against the wall. He then retreated and sat on the couch with a glare towards the fox.

"It's nice to see you too Yusuke," Kurama muttered. "I'll go get you some coffee and cake." He made his way to the kitchen, grateful that he was not as breakable as many thought of him. His jaw ached but the pain faded as his body healed itself. He went back out to the living room with all that he'd promised and watched as Yusuke just glared at him rather than touch the offered food and drink.

"You really are a bastard, you know that?" Yusuke snapped at him.

Kurama sat in the chair with a sigh. "Is there something bothering you?"

"A hell of a lot is bothering me but I'm actually going to keep my damn mouth shut. I came here for a reason."

"Oh?" Kurama leaned back in his chair and gazed at his hostile friend. "Please inform me so I know the level of security I need to protect myself. Just in case you should lose control of your temper again."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Lemons are coming soon! Yay! I'm probably more excited about writing it than you are about reading it. Chances are that you all will get three updates today instead of one or two because my computer wasn't working properly last night. My electronics and I don't get along sometimes. Anyways, if all goes well and my computer decides to be agreeable, you'll get three updates today. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	17. Remnants of the past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story with the exception of Cian and Zane. This story is rated M for a variety of reasons. The top reasons are: graphic boy on boy action, violence, bad language, and large doses of drama at random intervals.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: REMENANTS OF THE PAST

Kurama adopted the coffee that Yusuke refused to touch as his own as he sat back and stared at his hostile friend. "Did Hiei send you to check on me?"

"Yes," Yusuke replied. "We'll get to that later. First, he wrote down some questions and I'm supposed to write your answers."

"Very well," Kurama agreed. His logic screamed at him that it was a bad idea to answer any questions Hiei had sent, but his curiosity overruled logic.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm satisfied with my life," Kurama answered in between small sips of coffee.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Yes."

"A demon?"

"Yes, a wolf."

"Level?"

"Upper S class, the same as me," Kurama set down his cup and gazed at Yusuke. "Are all these questions about my dating life?"

"Nope. Next question: how long have you been dating this creature and have you mated yet?"

"I've been dating Tobias for three months and we are not mated."

"Have you two… ya know…" Yusuke gave an embarrassed smile.

"Had sex? Yes, frequently," Kurama answered. "Yusuke, these questions are ridiculous."

"Do you still love Hiei?"

Kurama's heart clenched at that question but he managed to keep his voice from shaking and his face from giving away any answers. "Yes, a part of me will always belong to him."

"Why'd you block off the portal?"

"I blocked the portal because I felt threatened with so many demons in my territory. The portal allowed free access back and forth between the worlds. That was unacceptable when I wanted nothing more than to live a human life."

"One last question. Have you been training still?"

"Yes, even though I live a human life now, I still haven't forgotten the importance of being able to protect myself."

Yusuke finished scribbling on the sheets of paper and placed them back in his pocket. "I'm sure you want to know why I'm here. Fair enough. I'm here for several reasons. The first is because Hiei wanted me to come. I was the only one that really could in our old group of friends. There's been shit going on in the group and although I know you don't give a damn, Hiei seems to think different."

"I do care," Kurama protested. "However, I have an international phone for a reason."

"Kuwabara and Yukina are getting married in the winter, which is only like four months away. They're thrilled at that. I'm happy because I'm going to be the father of twins in two weeks, a boy and a girl. Keiko's huge, but don't tell her that if you want your head attached to your shoulders." Yusuke smiled faintly.

"That's great!" Kurama beamed. "I suppose I'll have to plan a few trips to Japan soon in order to attend the events."

"Yeah, Keiko wanted me to come see you too, not just Hiei. She wanted me to ask you if you'll be her midwife. Don't ask me what it means! I have absolutely no clue and she refused to explain to me. She said you'd understand."

Kurama paled the slightest. "Yusuke, that means she wants me to deliver the children. Instead of going to the hospital, she wants to give birth in your home."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Shit."

Kurama smiled as he picked up his coffee again. "It's a wise idea Yusuke. The children won't be exactly human so it's better if you don't have a human doctor. Half-breed children can sometimes be tricky in labor as well. I'm afraid, however, that I can't help deliver your children. You should call on an actual demon midwife. Makai has a great selection."

Yusuke rummaged in a bag and pulled out an envelope. "This is from Hiei."

Kurama opened the envelope with care and gazed at the card. It was hardly what one would call personal. Hiei's handwriting on the inside of the card told him that there'd be a mating ceremony in three days time. For a moment, the world stopped and the card fell out of his hands and on to the floor. "Why did Hiei invite me to see him and another demon perform a mating ritual?"

"He didn't," Yusuke answered in a soft voice. "He wanted you to come to Alaric because he needs to undo your mating first."

"Of course. I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." Kurama picked up the card and put on a fake smile for Yusuke. "Is that all you came for?"

"Yep." Yusuke stood up and slung his bag over one shoulder. "I'm going to use your portal. I'm going straight to Alaric from here." With that, he walked out.

Kurama made sure his presence wasn't anywhere in his territory before he let a few tears slide down his cheeks. He brushed them off and went about cleaning the mess from his two visits, doing the dishes, drying them, putting them away. He cleaned the counters free of crumbs before closing his eyes. He pushed all emotions down in to a well that had rapidly been filling up over the months and let the peace he always had on reserve wash over him. It was not an easy task, to force your heart to stop screaming. Instead of dwelling on recent events, Kurama picked up his house phone.

"Kurama," a deep voice answered. "Is something wrong? You usually avoid calling me at the office."

"I can't help it if you work strange hours," Kurama teased.

"Alas, the pain of being a translator," came the answer.

Kurama smiled faintly and leaned against the counter. "When do you get off?"

"When do you want me?"

"Now."

"Really? Is my fox horny already?"

Kurama let his smile broaden. "No, I was thinking of a more proper event. Perhaps we can go for a walk in the forest and have a picnic."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright, I'll worry about the food." Kurama hung up the phone and went through the routine of making them something that was easy for a picnic. In the end, he decided to be as lazy as possible and go to the market. He wandered upstairs to make sure he was presentable. He'd be damned if these people ever saw him looking anything but his best. He pulled his hair back in to a clip and changed his clothes in to soft beige suede pants that hugged his body and a brown shirt. The weather, though it was summer, had cooled down a bit.

At the supermarket, he still received a few stares and whispers, but most of the people greeted him with a friendly wave. One woman walked up to him with her cart and a small child.

"Shuichi?" the woman asked. "I'm sorry to bother you, and at such a bad time. However, I wanted to tell you about some changes in the clubs you joined."

"You must be Olivia. I've heard so much about you from several of the women in the clubs." Kurama put down the potato salad he'd been examining as he turned to her. "I joined just a few weeks ago with my boyfriend."

"Yes, I've heard and I'm so happy a local man caught your interest. We're more than glad for the diversity within our population." She waved a hand as if dismissing the fact he was involved with a partner of the same sex. "Anyways, the meetings have been rescheduled this week for parent teacher conferences. I called all the other members besides you two. I don't know your living situation and I don't have your phone number. I'm so glad I ran in to you!"

"Tobias and I aren't living together yet," Kurama answered with a blush staining his cheeks. "Here, I'll give you his business card. It has his cell phone number on it in case you ever need to speak to one of us." He fished his wallet out and then slid out the card before handing it to her. "Have a good day."

"You too Shuichi."

"Please, call me by my nickname. It's Kurama." The fox smiled at her as she agreed and then walked away with her shopping cart and child. He'd never been on many picnics except with Hiei, and the fire demon had very strange tastes when it came to food. Kurama couldn't decide, so he gave up. He ended up with three different types of salad: potato, macaroni, and Greek pasta salad. He also bought three different types of subs, cubed cheese, five types of fruits, and a tub of yogurt. At the last minute, he went back for strawberries and whipped cream.

An hour later, he managed to fit everything in to a picnic basket along with two plates, forks, napkins, a bottle of wine, and two glasses. How he did it, the fox had no idea. He put a folded blanket on top of the nearly bursting basket as his lover came in.

Tobias went straight to the fox and kissed him. Kurama groaned in appreciation and wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck, pulling his body closer. Tobias backed up the fox and lifted him from the floor to the counter. Long legs wrapped around his waist as the redhead entwined his fingers in deep brown hair.

Tobias backed away first with a laugh. "You taste too damn good."

Kurama smirked. "That's good." He hopped off the counter and grabbed the blanket. "You get the basket. Good luck."

"Damn baby, what'd you put in here? Feels like enough to feed a whole damn army."

"That's because you eat like you're a whole army," Kurama answered with a smile. "I'll race you to our clearing."

Tobias smiled with a nod and followed after the fox as he streaked out of the house and in to the darkening woods. Afternoon was fast fading in to evening and dusk was approaching. Still, he knew the fox didn't care what time of day it was. He arrived at the clearing a few seconds after Kurama did.

The fox spread out the blanket and then their feast. They ate in silence, watching birds and animals, listening to the sounds of the forest. Each listened to a very different tune. Tobias noticed the sound of animals moving as prey scurried to the safety of their homes and predators came out for the hunt. Kurama listened to the wind, to the plants, to the sounds that no one had ever been able to hear but him. Even those who had the power to control plants didn't hear them sing as Kurama did. At one time, when his heart had soared with the experience of finding love in Hiei, Kurama had danced with the wind, had danced for Hiei and his plants had sung him a song to dance too. Those days were over.

As soon as they were done eating, Kurama put the supplies away and leaned his head against Tobias's arm. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Thank you for wanting me to." Tobias planted a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. The kiss moved from innocent to sultry as Kurama lifted his head to crush his lips against the wolf's. Tobias stripped Kurama of his clothes as soon as the need was apparent in those green eyes.

Kurama was slower, teasing every inch of the body above his with skilled fingers as he removed the restraining garments. Naked, the two bodies rubbed against one another, each making their needs known to the other. Tobias moved down to claim a nipple as his own. He licked and nipped at it until it was hard and bore a deep purple mark around it. He moved down then, biting gently at places before he settled himself between Kurama's legs.

Kurama sat up and placed a finger on his lover's lips. "You like tasting me so much… I'm going to give you your dessert while you indulge in your favorite flavor." He took the hidden whipped cream from the basket and the strawberries. He dipped a strawberry in whipped cream and put it in his mouth. Tobias quickly lowered his mouth to the fox's and claimed his part of the strawberry before claiming the fox's mouth as his as well.

Kurama dipped in another strawberry, this time trailing the whipped cream down his chest and placing the strawberry on his stomach. Tobias licked the line of cream and claimed the strawberry. Kurama's breath hitched at the sensation and groaned when the contact was no longer there.

Tobias grabbed coated his fingers in whipped cream this time and coated along Kurama's hardness. He looked at the best dessert the fox could ever offer him before engulfing it whole. Kurama gripped a handful of hair as green eyes met the honey eyes of his lover. Kurama let his hand fall from the mess of hair as the head began to bob up and down, as that sinful tongue licked broad strokes around his erection. Moans tore themselves from the fox's throat as he gripped the blanket beneath them. Kurama clamped his teeth together as white dots exploded in his vision and he felt the orgasm rack his body. He didn't, after all, want to accidentally scream out the wrong name.

When Tobias lifted his hips and impaled the fox on his own aching erection, Kurama couldn't help the scream of mixed pain and pleasure that it invoked. He loved the roughness of his lover, wanted more of it. Tobias didn't fail to notice. He pounded in to the body beneath him, making the fox cry out with each thrust as it hit that spot inside him. No one but Hiei had ever been able to claim his body so brutally and yet make it so intoxicating. Kurama ran his nails down Tobias's back, leaving thin trails of red. It drove the other man harder in their frenzied rhythm. Kurama spilled his seed in to the hand that gripped him first and felt his lover finish shortly after.

Kurama lay there, catching his breath and slowing his racing heart. He cuddled close to Tobias, resting his head on the other man's broad chest. "Sleep under the stars with me tonight. I have to leave in the morning for awhile."

"Where?"

"Alaric."

There were no questions, a fact that Kurama was grateful for. Tobias just planted a kiss on top of Kurama's head and tightened his hold around the fox's body.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I have delivered the promised lemon! Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter and I'm glad it turned out the way it did. I wanted a chance to show the relationship between the fox and the new lover, but still have the connection to Hiei. Anyways, I hope you all liked it and I'm happy to say it's probably not what you expected. Review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Crimson Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story besides Cian, Zane, and Tobias. They are mine and anyone wishing to use them must ask first. This story is rated M for graphic boy on boy love, violence, and bad language. Heed the warning!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: CRIMSON EYES

Kurama woke with the sun's first light to find his lover already awake and running his fingers through the red strands that billowed out over the blanket. Kurama smiled and rewarded him with a kiss. Soft fingers trailed over the smooth expanse of Kurama's legs before Tobias frowned and pulled away.

Kurama sat up with a frown and ran his fingertips across his wolf's jaw. "What's wrong?"

Tobias didn't say anything, didn't seem capable of words. He spread the fox's legs and ran his hand over the mark on his inner thigh. Kurama paled. He moved so that he was sitting on his lover's lap.

"That's why I'm going to Alaric," the fox whispered.

Tobias sighed deeply to regain his emotions. "To go back to your mate?"

"I received a visitor yesterday who informed me that my old mate needs to undo our mating in order to perform a mating ritual with another." Kurama ran his fingers through the rich brown hair. "That's all."

"What will you do if he decides he doesn't want to let you go after all?"

Kurama gazed up in to the eyes of honey. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

Kurama moved off his lover and managed to get on his underwear and pants before being turning to the wolf. "The truth is that if Hiei wanted me, I would probably drop everything and go to him. I know it sounds crazy, especially with how hard I've worked to build a normal life, but I would. It would hurt me to leave you like that, but giving up Hiei." Kurama shook his head. "Hiei and I… we really loved each other. Although it ended, there are still many things that were never said between us. Neither of us got closure."

"I see."

Kurama moved forward and kissed him softly. "Don't be jealous Tobias. Things between Hiei and I didn't work for a reason. I doubt after all that's gone wrong between him and I, that he'd want me back." Kurama moved away and put on his shirt.

"Fox… Even if you do go back to him, just let me know that you're safe and I happy so I can move on too."

Kurama faked a smile. "I will." He motioned to the remnants of their picnic. "Please take the leftovers home with you and you can return the basket and blanket when I get back." Kurama gave his boyfriend one last kiss before heading back to his house.

Two hours later… He still couldn't decide what to wear. He'd showered, done his hair, made sure he looked (and smelled) better than ever. Kurama gazed at the selection again, going through each item in turn for the fourth time. It was maddening! The only thing he had that he knew made Hiei drool had been mainly used for clubbing. He plucked out the outfit with determination. He'd show the spitfire just what he was missing out on.

Kurama gazed at himself in the full-length mirror after changing from his bathrobe in to the outfit he'd chosen. Leather pants were formed to his body, tight in all the right places. And it showed off his great ass. He wore a fishnet shirt under a blood-red tank top. He pulled his hair back in a ponytail, grabbed his favorite pair of sunglasses and headed out for the day.

The sun was shining brightly but none of that mattered when Kurama stepped through the portal and realized that the forest (**his **forest) was no longer his. His eyes hardened as he walked and discovered more and more changes in the look and feel of the forest that had once been his. It belonged to no other demon and the only one who had the right to give it away was Hiei. Kurama stormed in to Hiei's fortress and past countless servants who tried to greet him. He even pushed past Yusuke to get to the bastard.

Kurama's hand flew out and knocked Hiei clear out of his desk chair and on to the floor. "How dare you?!"

"It's nice to see you again too fox," Hiei muttered as he picked himself off the floor and glared at the fox across the desk.

"Don't 'fox' me you bastard!" Kurama snapped. "What the hell did you to do my forest?"

Hiei regarded the angry fox carefully. "I didn't think you'd ever be returning to care for it so I gave it to someone else. It's still the same forest Kurama, none of the plants have been destroyed, just altered a bit. The forest is less dangerous to travelers now, it has a happier feel."

Kurama took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Okay."

Hiei and Yusuke spoke at the same time. "What?"

"I said okay. I trust your judgment and really, all any other demon can do to that forest is candy coat it. They can alter its appearance but not its loyalty. There are too many plants in there that are too powerful for someone else to control." Kurama leveled his eyes with the crimson orbs he'd been avoiding since arriving. "I'm going to go to my room. Summon me if you need anything." The fox sauntered out of the office.

Hiei couldn't help but stare at the fox's ass in those pants. He moved his gaze to Yusuke. "This ploy isn't going to work for long."

"It will," Yusuke insisted.

"First of all, Kurama is completely oblivious to the world half the time, especially when he's around you. Second, he's in denial. It will work like a charm." Yusuke winked before he left Hiei in silence.

Tear gems fell to the floor, shattering the silence of the room. Hiei closed his eyes and felt the numbness seep in to his heart, paralyzing the ache that seeing the fox had brought on. The feeling of emptiness had been his only comfort against a sense of loss so strong the fire demon was afraid to face it. Instead, he picked up the three gems and hid them away with the others.

He moved from the office down the halls, knocking on Kurama's bedroom door.

After a few moments, Kurama opened the door with the fake smile Hiei hated plastered on his face. His eyes were red and his cheeks still damp. "Yes?"

"Will you come join me for tea and a game of Shogi?" Hiei asked. He wanted to melt at Kurama's feet and beg for forgiveness when the fox smiled and nodded. Hiei led the way through the numerous halls and in to a room. A boy Kurama did not recognize and Yusuke were sitting on a large black sofa chatting.

Kurama stopped in his tracks as he examined the strange boy further. The boy had to be no older than twenty and the similarities between Kurama and the boy were undeniable. The boy had red hair as well, though it verged closer to the brink of orange. Pale green eyes gazed in to his emerald ones as he caught Kurama's stare.

"Is that your mate?" Kurama whispered to the fire demon.

"Yes. His name is Sage," Hiei answered back in the same quiet voice.

"This is ridiculous dragonfly," Kurama muttered. He didn't even notice the slip as he approached the stranger with a small smile. "I'm Kurama."

"Oh, so you're the fox who walked out on Hiei," Sage answered and stood. "Thank you for being so ignorant. It made room for someone who truly cares about him."

Kurama's eyes hardened. The boy had started a war. "Is that so?"

A smile graced the boy's features. "Yes, that's so." His ear twitched and his tail swished. The dislike was mutual.

Kurama settled down opposite of the three of them with an elegance that Hiei knew all too well. An arrogant smirk crossed his features. "Watch your tongue boy, before I remove it myself. Even if I am not to your liking and my presence bothers you, at least have the dignity to hold yourself properly and welcome a guest of your mate's. These are, after all, not your halls to rule."

Hiei hid his smile behind his cup of tea as he gulped down the scorching liquid.

Yusuke coughed to mask his laughter. "Hey Kurama, change forms. I haven't seen you silver in so long!"

Kurama's eyes met the boy's as he did. Sage's eyes widened in surprise at first when the red became streaked with silver and gold bled in to green. Then, the surprise became fear as the silver fox completed the transition and he saw just who he was messing with. Kurama flipped his hair over his shoulder, the arrogant smirk still firmly in place. "I didn't know you were a pedophile now Hiei."

Hiei set down his cup. "I'm not. Sage is of age, only five or six years younger than us. Besides, you once said yourself that age didn't matter as long as the two souls called to one another."

"I don't think this one has a soul," Kurama commented as he picked up his tea. "I'm apparently the criminal of this group now. Does that mean the devil gets to pick a challenger before the three angels?"

Hiei set up the board. "Feel free."

"Sage, let's start with you as my victim and work my up to worthy adversaries. I haven't played Shogi in so long." A full thirty seconds later, Kurama claimed victory. Two minutes after that, Kurama won against Yusuke.

"Damn it fox!" Yusuke cursed as he handed over the item that had been up for bet, a beaded necklace. Yusuke turned to the other fox with a smile. "Hey Sage, let's leave these two alone. They have a lot to catch up on, not to mention their games can last hours on end." The fox agreed and followed Yusuke out of the room.

"You're mating with an idiot," Kurama commented as he reset the board.

"He's smarter than you give him credit for. He has no skill at social expectations, books, or logical avenues such as you. However, he's quick witted, cunning, and he understands politics. He knows what it means to be involved with me and the expectations I'll have of him."

"Which are?" Kurama questioned as he poured them both more tea.

"I expect him to be willing to learn. Right now, he's like an unpolished diamond. He needs discipline, love, and care to shape him in to the demon I know he can be." Hiei made the first move.

"I wish you could have been so understanding before you met him."

"This time I made sure to get involved with a fox who had a quick wit but a soft heart, rather than one with a quick wit and no heart at all."

That hurt. Kurama put down his cup and faced Hiei. "Did you order me all the way here just so you could pick at old scars?"

"No." Hiei turned his eyes on the gold ones and felt his resolve breaking. "I brought you here to give you one last chance."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Just so you all know what Shogi is, I'm giving you a little information on it. It's a traditional Japanese game that's much like chess. However, the pieces are different and written in kanji. The board is also a little bit bigger. However, the same concept applies. Now that my explanation is over, this chapter is okay, not really the best. However, it's just leading up to the events to come! So, please review. And Happy Valentine's! Do you know what I got you? Three updates today!**


	19. Second Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story besides Cian, Zane and Tobias. This story is rated M for graphic boy on boy action, violence, drama, and a healthy dose of bad language.

CHAPTER NINETEEN: SECOND CHANCES

Hiei turned his eyes on the gold ones and felt his resolve breaking. "I brought you here to give you one last chance."

Kurama closed his eyes and summoned the strength he knew he must have for this task. "There are several reasons why a permanent relationship between the two of us will not work Hiei. The first is that I live a human life, with a few exceptions. I have friends, a job, a relationship, and a home. I won't sacrifice my entire future for you."

"Then I'll sacrifice mine," Hiei replied. The game was forgotten as Hiei leaned across the table and caressed his fox's face. "The only reason I ever wanted to reach such levels is because you insisted that you wished for it. I thought that if I did all that you asked there would never be a reason for you to leave. I thought that if I ruled over a territory, I could you all that you dreamed of."

Kurama kept his eyes closed, willing himself not to give in to the fingers that traced a pattern down his neck. He finally grabbed the hands and held on to them, pulling them away from his skin. He opened his eyes but avoided the crimson gaze. "The second reason is that you and I have very different ideals, values, and goals. I want to be with a demon I can raise a family with. Can you honestly say that you have the patience to raise children?"

"I've learned many things in the months without you fox. I'm capable of learning more if you'd just give me a chance."

"How many chances have I given you in the past Hiei? From the time I was eleven, I did all I could, everything in my power to make you happy. But in the end, it was never enough to make you stay. You hate the human world and you'd grow to hate me for forcing you to live there."

"Kurama, the reason I loved being at your house so much was because you created a world for me outside of the humans. You created a place of peace and solitude, a place where it could be just the two of us when we needed to have our own little world." Hiei pulled his hands away and clenched them in to fists on his lap, keeping his emotions under control as much as the fox did.

"The last reason is that I have a wolf waiting for me at home," Kurama whispered. "He loves me, despite how broken I am. He's healed many wounds left by you, and he's so sacrificing. He didn't even care if I went back to you, as long as I was happy. Hiei, you and I have nothing to offer one another but power and control." He looked out the window with sudden determination. "The only reason you're trying so hard now is because I'd look better at your side then that petty little boy you've chosen to throw in my face."

Hiei growled. "He's not a child Kurama. He's gentle, forgiving, patient, and loyal. He never asks me to change or makes me choose between him and something else. Sage lets me travel my own path and waits for me to return. He's never once been selfish or uncaring. He's never once tried to covet me. Do you know what he told me when he found out you were coming? He told me that I could give my heart to you for eternity, as long as it was him that got to sleep in my arms." Hiei stood up. "I can see that you don't want me anymore Kurama, not nearly as much as I want you. My heart and soul with always belong to you fox, but I'll give Sage everything that I can to make up for it. He deserves it." A single tear gem fell to the floor and rolled across the stone surface as Hiei stormed out.

Kurama picked up the gem and studied it. It was as flawed as always, but to the fox, it was unique. It was perfection. He held it close to his heart and let out a stifled sob. In the silence and emptiness of the room, he mourned for the loss of his mate. When the well of tears was empty and the fox felt hollow, he stood up to wander in the gardens.

Hiei paced in Yusuke's bedroom with both Sage and the idiot watching him travel back and forth across the room. "He didn't fall for your ploy Yusuke."

Yusuke threw a pillow at the fire demon. "Because you fucked it all up."

Hiei pierced him with a glare that made the other man want to go and cower in a corner. "Excuse me if I'm not an expert at deceiving my fox. I've never lied to him a day in my life."

"Until now," Yusuke corrected.

Sage cleared his throat and gave them both a bright smile. "I **am **a fox, in case the two of you didn't realize. This plan can still be salvaged." He glided from the bed over to Hiei, stopping the fire demon in his tracks. "How much do you want him back?"

"More than anything."

"Then you'll have to sacrifice some of your greater morals and cheat on your mate." Sage grabbed Hiei by the cloak and dragged him towards the door. "Yusuke, take care of the silver fox."

A knock on the drawing room door distracted Kurama from the sight of the sunset. "Come in," he called in a voice hoarse from his earlier sorrow.

"Lord Hiei has requested your presence in his private chambers. I do believe it regards some of your belongings still located within his room," one of the servants said in a soft voice before taking her leave.

With a sigh, Kurama left the beautiful sight and went to Hiei's room. He paused outside the door, debating whether or not to knock. With a shrug, he opened the door. After all, he'd never knocked before. Kurama felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the two lovers in a passionate embrace on the bed, both half naked and hands definitely where they should not be.

Sage managed to look ashamed as Hiei took no notice of their intruder and ravished the exposed neck. "Love… ah… Hiei, we have a… mmm… guest," Sage managed to get out as Hiei took a nipple in to his mouth.

Hiei raised his eyes and locked them with gold. "Your things are in the closet." He looked down at the flushed body beneath him and began to explore the expanse of bare flesh beneath him. Unashamed.

Kurama remained frozen where he was for a moment but when the fire demon's hands began tugging at a zipper, he moved. Kurama's actions surprised even him. He knocked Hiei off the other fox and began to drag Sage from the bed by the hair. When Hiei put the edge of his sword to his neck, he let the boy drop like a sack of potatoes. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Not if I don't have to," Hiei replied. "I know how foxes are with their mates. They get territorial."

"You are not my mate," Kurama snarled.

"Yes, that's why you dragged my lover from my bed by the hair." Hiei's voice was sarcastic as he put the sword back in its sheath.

Kurama grabbed Hiei by the hair and shoved him towards the bed. "Yes, I'm a fox and until you undo the mating that you so foolishly created, you're mine. That means hands off other foxes until then." He sauntered forward and pushed Hiei again. This time the fire demon toppled on the bed.

Hiei gazed up with a look of fake anger, not that the pissed fox could tell the difference. "I'm due to mate him tomorrow Kurama. I think I have every right-"

"I think my little Dragonfly needs a lesson," Kurama crooned. "Do you know what day it is Hiei?"

"Thursday?"

Kurama let out a laugh. "Our anniversary darling. Such a bad boy, I'll have to give you a reason never to forget again." With a swipe of his claws, he shredded Hiei's pants and cast off the remains in to a corner in the middle of the room. Neither demon noticed Sage creeping from the room.

Hiei gazed up at his lover. "Fox, I don't want you just this one time. I want you for eternity."

"You'll get me for eternity," Kurama answered. "When you can walk again, I'm taking you home on a leash."

Hiei let a shiver of anticipation run through him. "What about your wolf?"

"He knew from the beginning that I still harbored feelings for you." Kurama moved to the end of the bed and locked his gaze with Hiei's. "I want you to watch me Hiei, and I want to watch you please yourself as you do."

Hiei shed his pants without thinking twice and kept his eyes on the sexy fox. Kurama stripped his shirt off first, then the fishnet underneath. He pinched and tweaked his own nipples until they were hard nubs under his fingers. Hiei reached down and gripped his manhood, pumping it slowly.

The fox unbuttoned and unzipped his leather pants, peeling them off with a little dance and casting it aside. Hiei groaned at the sight and stroked himself faster. Kurama slid on to the end of the bed and crawled towards his lover. "Put your hands above your head."

Hiei obeyed. Vines emerged from the cracks in the wall and entwined around Hiei's wrists, pinning them down. Hiei knew at once it'd be impossible to break free. His eyes widened when one of the leaves squirted oily liquid in to Kurama's waiting hand. A plant with multiple uses, Hiei noted.

"Look at me," Kurama ordered.

Hiei again obeyed.

Kurama ran his hand to his own erection and began to please himself. Hiei groaned at the sight and closed his eyes. Kurama's smack made his eyes fly open. "What the…"

"I said look at me Hiei." Kurama moved over his lover and began rubbing the oil on the muscles of his chest and stomach. The smell was subtle but pleasant. Kurama lowered his head and nipped the curve of Hiei's neck before beginning to claim a nipple as his. Apparently the oil was also mildly flavored.

"Fox please…" Hiei gasped as his aching erection begged for some kind of attention.

Kurama rubbed the oil in to Hiei's spread legs. "Tell me what you want."

"Touch me," Hiei whimpered. "Taste me."

The fox wrapped strong fingers around the pulsing heat of Hiei and began to pump him strong and fast. Soon, his mouth replaced the fingers and Hiei found himself unable to stop himself from crying out at the sensation of warm heat. When the fox scraped teeth along the sensitive organ, Hiei nearly screamed with the pleasure of it. He came in to the fox's mouth sooner than he had wanted.

Kurama pulled away licking his lips. "You taste good Dragonfly." He plunged two fingers in to Hiei's puckered entrance without warning. Hiei arched his back with a gasp. Kurama stretched him for only a brief moment before pulling his fingers out. "You have to tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me," Hiei pleaded. "I want you to take me hard and rough. And I want to feel your fangs sink in to my neck as you explode in me."

Kurama smirked and placed a searing kiss on Hiei's lip. Their tongues fought a war of dominance, with the fox as the winner. The fire demon sucked the last trace of his seed from his lover's lower lip.

The fox moved down, spreading Hiei's legs farther than he would usually concede to open them. Kurama sat back and gazed at the perfection before him. Hiei, completely vulnerable and exposed with his member triumphant once again. Kurama raised his hips and impaled him with one thrust, eliciting a moan from both parties. When Kurama began to claim his lover, Hiei began to cry out as his lover both tortured and pleased him.

Kurama exploded within the tightness of Hiei's entrance as the fire demon spilled his seed in to Kurama's greedy hand. The fox sank his fangs in to the junction of Hiei's neck and shoulder as they rode out the waves of pleasure together.

Weary and sweaty, Kurama collapsed beside his love. The vines that had restrained Hiei disappeared back in to the wall and Hiei cuddled close to the fox.

"Hiei," Kurama started but a quick kiss silenced him.

"We'll figure it out in the morning fox. For now, I'm content being here with you. I love you."

Kurama smiled. "I love you too."

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! So, Hiei and Kurama are together again, the conclusion that we had all hoped for. However, don't be fooled. There are still many things to figure out. So please review and tell me what you think. I suppose this lemon is the greatest Valentine's present I could give all my reader. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Changing Seasons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides Zane, Cian, and Tobias. This story is rated M for graphic boy on boy love, violence, and a good deal of bad language. Beware the rating!

CHAPTER TWENTY: CHANGING SEASONS

Kurama woke with the sunlight streaming in through the window. He was pleased to find himself sleeping in Hiei's arm, the fire demon's body taking the protective position over his more vulnerable form. Hiei's head was buried in Kurama's neck and one of his legs over the fox's waist. Kurama wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him closer. He looked down to meet crimson eyes.

"We have a lot to talk about," Kurama said with a faint smile, brushing a piece of hair from his lover's face.

Hiei just buried his head further in the crook of Kurama's neck and kissed the soft flesh. "Can the talking wait until after a bath and some breakfast?"

Kurama nodded and followed his lover from the bed to the bathroom. It was then he noticed what a mess they both were. Kurama's hair was tangled and in a state of utter chaos. Hiei's hair was very different than its usual style, instead it hung around his face. Traces of their activities the night before was crusted in to places on their skin. Hiei drew the bath and slipped in to the water. Kurama followed and sat with his back to Hiei, leaning against the fire demon. Hiei looped his arms around the lithe waist and frowned.

"You haven't been eating," Hiei stated as he trailed his fingers up and felt the protruding ribs.

"My stomach does not fare well against stress," Kurama said with a small smile. "When I'm upset, I can't hold down food."

"You've been upset a lot these past six months, haven't you?" Hiei kissed a line down Kurama's throat and felt the fox nod.

They bathed one another, slow and gentle, subtly sensual. Kurama sealed his lips against those of his fire demon. "Dragonfly, can't we talk just a little?"

Hiei slipped from the bathwater and held a towel out to his fox. "Yes, we can talk while we dress. I just know that you tend to be depressed the morning after such an event because you fear the consequences of your actions. I just want you to know that I'm not going to let you walk away from me again."

Kurama sat down at the edge of the tub and let Hiei brush out his hair. "I wasn't going to suggest it. However, there are still many things that need to be figured out, such as our living arrangements."

"I'm going to live with you," Hiei answered.

"What about the future of Alaric?"

"I told you fox, Sage isn't the idiot you think him to be, nor is he a weakling." Hiei set the brush down. "The whole mating ceremony was a ploy to get you to Alaric so that you and I could have a chance to make things right. I'm afraid I haven't been a very good friend to the others in the past six months and they got fed up with my depression. Yusuke decided to take action and came up with the plan. Sage is actually only slightly below you in strength. He's smart and cunning but very loyal and caring as well. He has been training under me for the past three years." Hiei began to get dressed and watched the fox do the same.

"You sneaky little devil." Kurama swatted Hiei's behind and elicited a gasp of pain from the other. "A sore ass serves you right for such trickery."

"It's worth it. As far as Alaric goes, Sage will be taking over. I'll still officially be leader, but I'll only return in case of war, treason, or an emergency that he can not solve on his own." Hiei kissed the fox gently. "I'll have to come back here one weekend a month in order to make sure all is going well, but that's it. The rest of my time goes to you."

Kurama launched himself in to his lover's arms and was more than happy to have Hiei just hold him. "I love you."

"I love you too fox."

"Dragonfly…"

"Yes?"

"You aren't allowed to kill Cian."

"I know, I stopped him when he first arrived with his mate and they gave me your letter. He's no longer a threat to me now that I know he won't come after my mate again." Hiei rubbed circles in to his back.

"You'll have to get along with him and Zane. They live a mile down the road from me and they're my best friends in America."

"That's fine."

Kurama looked up at crimson eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with the stubborn bastard that's my mate?"

Hiei laughed lightly. "I told you fox… I've learned a great many things in these months. I've learned how miserable my life is without you and I've discovered just how far I'm willing to go in order to keep you happy. I'm sorry for deceiving you."

"I'd rather have you deceive me once then to live my life without you."

The day went by quietly. Yusuke had left as soon as he heard the noises coming from their bedroom last night. For the sake of his own sanity, he'd booked out of there as fast as he could. Sage left the two alone, as did most of the occupants of the castle. Hiei made preparations to leave and, as sunset fell on Alaric, Hiei held his lover's hand and walked with him to his new home.

Hiei gazed around Kurama's house with a look on his face. "This is amazing."

Kurama beamed. "I'm so glad you like it." He lowered his lips to the fire demon's in a passionate kiss but moved away as a knock echoed through the house from the front door. "Hold that thought baby. I'll be right back."

Hiei ignored him and followed him through the kitchen and living room to the door. Kurama opened it, his eyes widening at the sight of Tobias. A low growl rumbled in Hiei's chest.

"Tobias," Kurama greeted. "I believe you haven't had the pleasure of meeting my mate. This is Hiei."

Tobias glanced at the nearly snarling (and vastly overprotective) fire demon before turning his gaze back to the fox. "I thought as much." He held up a hand to silence the fox's apology. "It's okay. I understand. However, I thought I'd come by and let you know that I'm moving. I got offered a job in another city."

"You don't have to move because of me," Kurama sighed.

"I'm not," Tobias insisted with a sad smile. "Even if you had come back without your mate, I still would have moved." He leaned forward and kissed the fox on the cheek. "If you ever need anything, just give me a call."

Hiei bared his teeth and slammed the door on the wolf's face before turning to his mate. "I don't like him."

Kurama just smiled. "I didn't think you would." He held out his hand and gripped Hiei's. "Love, come watch the sunset with me."

Hiei nodded and the two retired to the porch, each with a glass of ice tea. Hiei sat on his fox's lap and leaned back against him while Kurama held him close. They watched the sun stain the sky crimson and gold as it faded beneath the horizon.

"Another day ends," Hiei commented.

Kurama smiled down at his lover. "But our lives together are just beginning." Their lips met for a passionate kiss, the first of many to come in their new lives together.

THE END… YEAH, RIGHT!

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Okay, that is officially the end of this story. However, if I get upwards of five requests for another story continuing after this one, I'll write it. My head is already swimming with ideas. I know the chapter was short, but it was sweet. However, every relationship has its ups and downs. If you want to know what they are and how the two will fare in their new lives, you have to tell me! Thanks. And I hope that I do get to write another story based off this one. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
